Battle Royale: Charmed Style
by lexi-charmed
Summary: A Charmed version of the Japanese film Battle Royale. Wyatt and Chris are stuck on an island, where their powers don't seem to work, and it's kill or be killed. But, they have to kill each other if one of them wants to survive. Can they do it?
1. Prologue

**As I said I had another story idea. I don't know how many of you have heard of or seen Battle Royale, but its a really wierd but good film, definitely worth watching, something I swear only the Japanese could think of (which is a good thing, since I loved the movie)**

**Anyway, I thought I use that idea with our favourite Charmed boys in it. It does involve magic, but of course there isa twist, which you will find out as the story goes on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed and I don't own Battle Royale, but I do own my idea using magic in the Battle Royale situation, so please don't use it.**

**I don't think anybody else has done this, I couldn't find it anyway. And a little warning, (if you've seen or heard of the movie you won't need this warning, but its for those who haven't) there is a lot of violence, death, blood, guts blah blah blah involved in the story so if you don't like that, I suggest you turn back now. Don't flame me because of it, because there is a warning.**

Characters:

Yes there are a lot of characters in this, but the four main ones you need to look out for (students wise) are as follows:

Wyatt Halliwell - 18, quarterback of the football team, Twice Blessed.

Chris Halliwell - 16, smart, jumped up two grades so is in the same class as Wyatt. Witchlighter

Callie Jordan - 17, head cheerleader, Wyatt's girlfriend. Mortal.

James Paterson - 18, football player with Wyatt, Wyatt's best friend. NOT the half-manticore from Little Monsters, but is half-demon

**Anyway, on with the story...**

Battle Royal: Charmed Style

During the 21st Century, the United States of America was in a state of near collapse. Unemployment was sky high at 15. School children started attacking their teachers and boycotting their classes. Youth crime started to sore. The adults, losing faith in the youth, went to the near defeated government demanding that they stop the tide of rising youth crime. The government responded with a radical and brutal new measure.

FINAL EDUCATIONAL REFORM ACT

Also known as:

THE BATTLE ROYAL ACT

The act dictates that a randomly selected class from grade 10 to 12 is taken and forced to fight each other to the death. There can be only one survivor in this game. The act was passed and now it is time for the first class to be chosen.

* * *

One sunny Friday afternoon, a 12th Grade class from Baker High prepared to go on a class trip to Washington D.C. It was a weekend trip, 72 hours for their parents to relax from the loud teens.

Wyatt Halliwell was one of the 38 students on this trip, his bag in front of him, waiting for the coach to pull up so they could start. The 18-year-old teen had his arm draped around his girlfriend's shoulder as he watched his best friend taking photos of the people.

"I don't know why you're taking photos, James," he laughed, "Who would want to remember any of this crap?"

"How about its not crap, it's my friends," James replied, snapping a photo of the Halliwell with his girlfriend and then moved on to the other students crowding around, "And remembering the freaks of the class." The brunette 18-year-old added as he pointed the camera straight to another brown haired boy, although this brown haired boy was two years younger than him, however had been moved up two grades during Elementary and Middle school so was in their class.

Wyatt glanced over to the boy in question and hit his friend over the head.

"That's my brother you're on about there." The muscled Halliwell said, sure he did not get on with his brother, Chris, but he did not like to hear him being referred to as a freak, only he could call his brother a freak.

"I thought you didn't get on with him," his girlfriend now asked, she was the typical All-American girl, which went perfectly with the quarterback of the school football team, especially with being the head cheerleader. She had long, naturally blonde, curly hair and baby blue eyes, much like Wyatt Halliwell himself, and a very toned body from her cheerleading and gymnastic training.

"Just because I don't get along with him, doesn't mean anyone can make fun of him," Wyatt answered. The two brothers could not be anymore different than what they were. While Wyatt took after their father with his blonde hair, muscular build and a knack at the handyman work, Chris took after their mother with his dark hair, slim but toned body and his abilities in the kitchen. Chris was a genius, always thinking, whereas Wyatt only ever used his head to win a fight, and by using his head it meant literally using his head. Just then the coach pulled up into the school parking lot, "Finally, it's here," The 18-year-old Halliwell sighed as he picked up his bag and then watched his girlfriend begin to struggle with her own. Picking up the pink bag, he looked at the blonde in shock, "What the hell have you got in here, Callie? We're only going for three days."

"Just everything I'm gonna need."

Hearing his friend laughing, Wyatt looked in James' direction and shook his head, "This girl is going to be the death of me."

"Wait class," the teacher sounded before everybody got on the coach and then turned to the coach driver, "Can you just get a photo of us all?"

"Oh, can you get one on this too?" James asked, passing the coach driving his camera while everybody else groaned.

The 38 students joined together in a group with the teacher in the middle, while the driver took a photo on both of the cameras, passing them back to their owner.

"Let's go!" Wyatt called out, running straight to the coach, while everybody else cheered behind him.

Of course, Wyatt headed straight to the back of the 50 seater vehicle, saving a place either side of him for his girlfriend and best friend, while the rest of the student found spaces.

What they did not realise was that this trip was going to change their lives.

* * *

so it's just a little intro on the story, the next chapter will be a lot lot longer. Anyway, leave me a review just to tell me what you think of this idea :D


	2. 1 down, 41 to go

**Hey, thanks to those who reviewed the first chapter. Yes, this is an extremely weird idea, I will agree with you there, but the film is extremely weird. Anyway, as weird as it is, I'm still continuing with the story and here is the next chapter for you all to read.**

**By the way, this is an AU world, as if you haven't already guessed. But not just because of the situation, but also because while I've been writing it, I've decided to make Leo a Whitelighter again. He never became an Elder or an Avatar. Chris is half-witch, half-whitelighter.**

Battle Royale: Charmed Style

The coach was almost instantly filled with noise as the students chatted about what they would get up to in Washington, who they hoped to see, who they hoped to get with.

Chris Halliwell, however, sat alone reading his book. He had never really made any friends at school. It was always a problem with being two years younger than most people here. He hated the fact that he had shown so much promise in Elementary school, boosting him up a grade, and then another when he reached Middle School. It meant he was in the same classes as his older brother, Wyatt, someone he did not like to be around. The two never got along, even when they were children they would never get along. His parents always blamed it on sibling rivalry, but it was never Chris who caused the problems, Chris was a good boy, it was always Wyatt. His brother was the one who liked to get upto mischief, and it always, somehow, involved a trick on Chris.

As the journey continued, he plugged in his Ipod, turning his music up so he could not hear about which girl wanted to get with which boy on the trip, and continued to read his book, something he thought he would do most of this trip.

His music was so loud, he did not hear Wyatt speaking to him, and almost jumped out of his skin as he sat down next to him.

"What do you want?" Chris sighed, taking his earphones out. Wyatt could hear the music blasting from them, even with the noise around him.

"They're gonna make you go deaf," the older of the two brothers said, but then continued, "Look, if anyone says anything to you this weekend, tell me ok? I'll sort 'em out for you."

"I don't need your help, Wyatt," the brunette sighed, "I can look after myself."

"Sure," Wyatt rolled his eyes, standing back up, "But seriously, no one gets to pick on you. Except me of course. A big brother's prerogative."

Wyatt walked away from his brother to sit back in between Callie and James.

"What was that about?" Callie asked, hooking her legs over Wyatt's, allowing him to stroke them.

"Ah, nothing," Wyatt waved it off, "Just brother stuff."

"Hey, Halliwell, can you believe this," a boy in front of Wyatt said, kneeling up on the seat in front of him to look over the back. Wyatt looked at him to see it was Jake Peterson, a fellow football player, even though Wyatt did not really like him that much, "The bloody government managed to pass that fucking law."

"What law?" Wyatt asked, as he took the newspaper from the 17-year-old boy and looked at it, "Battle Royale begins today?" He questioned and read on, feeling James looking over his shoulder.

"A random class was chosen today and will be forced to fight to the death," James frowned, but then thought about it, "Oh well, at least it won't be us. We're on our way to Washington."

"Yeah," Wyatt laughed, throwing the paper back to the football player, "And this is our last year too."

But they could not have been more wrong, as outside, military vehicles followed the coach to it's destination, to make sure the driver took it to where it was supposed to go, and nobody interfered with the journey.

As the journey went on and it got late, all the students on the couch were asleep, some lying on the floor where they had seemed to have fallen and not woken up. It was at this time, Chris woke up, his music still blaring through his eye phones. Opening his green eyes, he looked around the coach, right to the back to see his brother, who had now switched places with Callie, so he was resting against the window and Callie was leaning on him, her head pretty much on his stomach, Wyatt's hands wrapped around her. He was so busy smirking at that that he did not hear the person walking up the aisle towards him. He just turned around in time to see something coming towards him and hit him across the head, knocking him straight out.

* * *

Mr Cowdry, the teacher that was on the couch, looked around the building he was now in, with his arms folded across his chest, defensively. He knew where he was, he had been told this morning that he and his class would not be going to Washington D.C, but instead would be spending their three days on the Battle Royale Island. As soon as he heard that, he knew what it meant. Battle Royale. His class were going to fight to the death, only one would remain and he could do nothing about it.

"How nice of you to join us, Mr Cowdry or can I call you Brian?" he heard a voice behind him, and turned around to see a man in a military uniform stood there, his stance telling him he meant business, "And just in time, I wanted to get the game started at midnight. Well I say started, I wanted the brief to be given at midnight."

"And you are?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Captain Black," the man answered, "Well that is what I will be known as for the next three days, for the students of course, you can call me David."

"What do I have to do?" the black haired teacher now asked, "I understand the law, but why do you need me here?"

"To oversee the game," the captain answered, "You know your students so you know what to expect, and I understand that they have respect for you, that is good to explain the game. Although, you do understand that there will be three convicts too…"

"All with the knowledge that if they win they will be set free," the teacher nodded his head, "I understand."

Captain Black nodded his head and made his way to the large computer system at the back of the room, mainly to a monitor. As Brian Cowdry joined him, he noticed all his students were in the room.

"As you will notice all of your students are there," the captain explained, "Each with a number between 1 and 21, for the boys and the girls."

"Who are the convicts?"

"There is boy number 4," the captain explained, "Ricky Grove, he was convicted of the murder of seven people four years back. Girl number 10, Patty Sinclair, a happy slappy killer, she tried to escape last night, so she is an involuntary criminal and finally boy number 12 Peter Ocean, he has been convicted of manslaughter and robbery."

"So, care to explain all the rules to the game?"

"I thought you would never ask."

* * *

Everywhere was black, confusingly black. Wyatt did not understand where he was as he opened his eyes slowly, a headache forming at the back of his eyes until they became focused on his surroundings. This was definitely not Washington, where were they?

Looking around the room, it looked like a classroom, causing him to frown even more. As he looked more, he noticed everybody seemed to be waking up now, just as the lights went on in the room. The older Halliwell looked around the room, noticing that there were three people, sat on the desks, that he did not recognise from his class, but he recognised one of them, the black haired male with almost black eyes, he had been convicted of murder or something a few years ago.

"What…?" his thoughts were broken when he heard his girlfriend's voice and slid across the ground to her.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked, checking her to make sure there were no injuries. God knows why he expected there to be injuries, but he had to check just in case, "Callie?"

"I'm ok," the blonde girl nodded her head, "Where are we?"

"I don't know," Wyatt shook his head, looking around the room again, this time seeing his brother slowly sitting up, blood running down the side of his face. Concern filled his blue eyes as he left Callie to check on him, "Chris, you ok?" He asked, now seeing that the blood had actually dried.

"Yeah, I think," Chris said, holding his hand up to the cut on his head, "Someone hit me with…I don't know what…where are we?"

"Callie just asked me," Wyatt sighed, "I don't know. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Fine, just a headache," Chris nodded his head, "Why do you care all of a sudden?"

"Because something tells me we're not going to Washington," the older Halliwell replied, "I think we're…"

"What's that?" Chris cut his brother off, pointing at the collar that sat around his neck. Wyatt touched it and noticed it felt the same as what was around the brunette's neck.

"I don't know, but you have one too," the 18-year-old looked around the room, "Everybody as one."

Suddenly the doors opened, with a loud bang as they hit the wall, and many soilders marched into the room, each with a loaded rifle each. After the soldiers, walked in another man in a military uniform and then their teacher, Mr Cowdry.

"Sir, where are we?" A terrified voice called out from somewhere in the room. Neither Wyatt or Chris could figure out who the voice belonged to, but neither cared, just wanting to hear the answer.

"Ok class, sit down," the teacher avoided the classroom, but his students ignored him, "SIT DOWN!" He now bellowed, seeing a reaction from the students as they did as they were told.

"Where the fuck are we?" The same terrified voice asked again, this time sounding a little more sure of himself.

"I don't care for that language, Jeremy." The teacher spoke as Chris realised who it was. He was another brain box in the class, someone everybody liked to call a geek. He was probably one of the only people that Chris got on with in the class, purely because Jeremy had no self-confidence to say anything to him. It surprised him now that he did find some confidence, when Wyatt – the quarterback, the ring leader of all trouble – could not find anything to say.

"Sir, where are we?" a girl's voice now called out, "Who are these people?"

"All of that will be explained if you all just listen, Megan." Wyatt turned around to see the red-head gulp. She was one of Callie's friends, a cheerleader, someone that Wyatt could find himself feeling protective over.

He was pulled from his thoughts as he heard movement, and looked over to see Brian Cowdry walking around the desk and taking a remote control from one of the soldiers.

"Ok, go you guys know what this law is?" the teacher asked, clicking a button on the remote control and a logo appeared on the screen. Both the Halliwell brothers noticed the logo, they had seen it plastered all over the place over the past few months and Wyatt had seen it this afternoon in the newspaper that Jake had shown him.

"Battle Royale." Wyatt whispered, fear running through him as he realised what it meant.

"What was that Mr Halliwell?"

"Battle Royale, sir." Wyatt replied, looking between the logo and his teacher.

"Why have we been chosen?" another voice called out from somewhere behind, as everybody realised what was really going to happen over the next 72 hours.

"Just the luck of the draw, Zoe," the teacher addressed the young looking, blonde haired girl. Neither of the brothers knew who she was by name and it was not until Chris looked back and saw her about to ask another question that he click. She was extremely shy, nobody knew her, "I will start by telling you there for three new students in the class. Ricky Grove, Patty Sinclair and Peter Ocean. Be nice to them, although I doubt it will help you. So today's lesson is," clicking his remote large, white letters appeared on a black screen, "To survive, you must kill."

Laughter was heard near the back of the class.

"Jeremy, what's so funny?" the laughter stopped, so Brian continued talking to his class, "So I will…"

"Sir, I don't get it," another voice interrupted, someone who Wyatt instantly recognised to be one of his fellow football players, Ben Thomas, "I thought this act was to punish failing schools. Our school is good…"

"All schools were put in the draw," Cowdry explained, "All grades between 10th and 12th from every school in the whole of the United States. Now can I continue?"

"What if we refuse to do this?" Jeremy now asked, "I mean, like you can ask your students to kill each other."

"You're sending us to a death penalty." Callie spoke up, causing Wyatt to remember that she was just behind him and turned to pull her close to him. This was going to be hard, he had his girlfriend, best friend and brother all in the same class as him and he was going to be asked to kill them to survive, it was crazy.

"Those who fail to do this, will be punished." Cowdry explained to the students, who looked at him sceptically.

"We don't have to do this." Jeremy called out to the students, standing up and looked at them.

"Shut up, loser." Wyatt looked back to see Sean Taylor, the class bully, speak.

"No, we don't have to go through with it," Jeremy continued, "We can fight this."

"Jeremy, sit down." Chris spoke up, trying to warn his friend, he could see the look from his teacher than what he was doing was not going to help.

"Are you saying you can do this?" Jeremy asked, "That you can kill your brother to survive?"

"Listen carefully to your fellow classmates, Jeremy," Mr Cowdry now spoke up, "You're risking your life my speaking out of turn, and anybody else who joins with you."

"You were a damn good teacher," Jeremy now turned on the teacher, "How could you do this to us? How could you send us to this death penalty, as Callie put it."

"Ok, that's enough." The teacher spoke and nodded his head towards Captain Black, who stood near him. The captain then nodded towards a nearby solider, who aimed his rifle and shot Jeremy in the head.

Chris' eyes grew wide as he watched the blood splatter around the room and the lifeless body of the 18-year-old fall to the floor.

As people around them screamed, Wyatt pulled Callie towards him, trying to protect her from what was going on and then looked in Chris' direction, who's eyes were wide. He, himself, started shaking involuntarily as he realised what was going on, they were all in trouble. Big trouble.

BOY NUMBER 8, JEREMY WATSON, DEAD. 41 TO GO

* * *

ok, like I said there is going to be A LOT of death in this, you can probably tell since I'm two chapters in and already there is one death,

Anyway, please leave me a little review to tell me what you thought of the chapter. Good, bad, just plain weird. I don't mind...it's your opinions.


	3. Demons?

**hey guys, thanks for the reviews :D I'm sorry to say but Callie isn't going to die yet, I need her for later, but don't wory, she isn't going to become a major roll in the story, it is Wyatt and Chris.**

Battle Royale: Charmed Style

The shot rang around the room, all the students staring at the body of their fellow classmate, tears running down all the girls cheeks, and some of the boy's. Wyatt pulled Callie closer to him and then glared at his teacher. He wanted to say something, but knew it would only end up with him being killed, not something he wanted, not when he was going to find a way off this island without having to kill any of his friends or his brother.

Hearing movement from behind him, the blonde haired Halliwell turned around to see a girl with glasses crawling towards the body of Jeremy, tears staining her pale cheeks, her body shaking. Wyatt did not even know who this girl was and looked at his brother for some help, but he did not know either.

"Why?" she now asked, looking up from the body to their teacher, "Why did you do this? What have we done to deserve this?"

"Kellie, I suggest you sit down and shut up," Brian Cowdry said, his voice stern, "Or you could end up just like Jeremy."

"You couldn't kill us all," she spoke out of turn, "All of us here? You wouldn't be able to kill everybody here?"

"Are you sure?" the teacher turned his head to his side, "Maybe I should explain a little about the collars you're all wearing," he noticed everybody putting their hands to their collars, "Actually, you've always been better with me showing things rather than telling so how about I show this?"

Chris watched him push a button on his remote and instantly tensed, wondering what was going to happen. Straight away, his worries were answered as he heard a beeping noise coming from somewhere in the room. A bomb? Glancing around, he saw Kellie's collar flashing red and beeping, so no bomb, it was the collar, but what did it do?

Kellie stood up as she realised it was her collar going off, wondering what this meant. It was nothing good, she knew that, and looked around the room for help, but everybody in the room backed away from her, pushing her away so they would not be caught by whatever was going to happen with the beeping collar.

The beeping became louder and faster the more that Kellie panicked. Her brown eyes grew wide as she looked at her teacher just before…

BANG!

The collar exploded, blowing part of Kellie's neck out, killing her instantly.

GIRL NUMBER 13, KELLIE ANDREWS, DEAD. 40 TO GO.

"Ok, now do I have your full attention?" Wyatt looked towards the teacher, gobsmacked that this was going on. Why was he doing this? Could he not have prevented this from happening? He was their teacher, he should have been able to stop them from having to go through this, not helping to kill them all, "DO I HAVE YOUR FULL ATTENTION?"

"Yes sir." Wyatt answered for the class, looking at him coldly.

"Good. The people here at Battle Royal Ministry have provided an instructional fed for you all to watch," the teacher mentioned as he clicked another button on his remote control, watching everyone sigh with relief as it just turned the television screen on, "Pay attention, it just may save your life."

Chris turned his attention to the screen in the room and noticed that the woman that appeared on the screen was coach driver.

"Hello and welcome Baker High School 12th Grade," the woman on the screen smiled, a little too cheerful considering they were facing impending death, "You are the lucky class chosen for the first ever Battle Royale. Many congratulations."

_Many congratulations?_ Wyatt thought with a scoff, she was congratulating them for being forced to a place where they would have to kill each other to survive?

"Thank you for choosing my class, Big Sister." The older Halliwell looked to his teacher, shaking his head in disbelief. He wanted this?

"Your welcome, Mr Cowdry. Now I will explain the rules," so it was a live feed from somewhere, "First of all, you are on a deserted island, which looks like this."

Chris looked at the graphic view of the island which they were on, taking everything in, maybe he could figure out something from this video to be able to foil the game.

"You can see where you are, the little red dot is the headquarters," the female's voice said on the screen, "The island is divided into many zones which at some point may become danger zones. You teacher will read off the zones which are becoming danger zones every six hours. If you are in these zones you should leave quickly as your collars will explode otherwise," everybody sounded shocked of what they were hearing, as more sobs could be heard from some of the girls, "Now listen, you have already seen what happens when they explode," the sounds around the room stopped, except for the sobbing, "The collars monitor your pulse rate and tell us whether you are dead or alive. They are shockproof and waterproof also, and they will explode if you try to take it off, so don't do that, ok?" she paused for a while, but everybody was too shocked in what they were taking in to answer her, "Now, in a few moments, some soldiers will be bringing in some equipment bags. These bags hold food, water, a map and compass, a flashlight, a pen and a weapon," Wyatt watched the screen as the woman on it moved to the side towards a table, showing everything that would be in the bag, "Now the weapon is random, you may be unlucky," she held up a pan lid, to which Wyatt scoffed, how was this going to be a fair fight to the death anyway? "Or you may be lucky," she now held up a pistol, "And this would be very lucky," now he noticed her hold up a rifle, so whoever had the rifle would win, right? "This stops natural advantage. Any questions?"

"Andrew?" the teacher looked up, noticing an overweight boy raising his hand.

"Sir, if I survive can I go home?" All the students now looked at the teacher for the answer, waiting eagerly.

"If everybody else is dead, yes," Brian nodded his head, "Anymore?"

"What about our parents?" Wyatt looked over, hearing his brothers voice.

"They have been informed of where you and what you're doing."

The two brothers looked at each other, they were the only children of their parents, one of them had to survive, but Wyatt noticed a glint in his brother's green eyes, he was thinking of something.

Just then, the door swung open again as four more soldiers marched into the room, pushing two trolleys full of equipment bags. They stopped by another wall, which soon opened to be a door, obviously the way out.

"Ah, your bags have arrived," the woman on the screen spoke, with a smile on her face, "Ok, a few more pointers before you get your bags. The game limit is 72 hours, so if there isn't a winner by then all the remaining collars will explode. Also, you can take your own bags with you, since I know some of the girls will need them and to make it fair on you all," again the sobbing became louder, "Ok, I will call you in the order of your numbers. They were given randomly, so don't think there is any order in this. I want a nice big HERE when your name is called. Boy number 1, James Paterson."

Wyatt looked back at his best friend as the brunette stood up.

"Here." James said, his voice slightly shaky as he stepped forward, his own bag over his shoulder. The soldier threw the kit bag at him and indicated for him to leave the room.

GAME BEGINS 0030HRS

"Girl number 1, Lisa James."

A blonde haired 17-year-old stood up and began to pick up her bag, Wyatt looked at her and noticed her mascara had ran down her face from her crying.

"C'mon, hurry up." The captain shouted out, causing the girl to now run forward with her bag and pick up her kit bag. As she was running out of the room, Wyatt took this time to get his girlfriend's attention.

"Take my bag out with you, I'll get yours," he told her, knowing how heavy her own bag was, "And whoever is out first will wait for the other outside."

Callie looked up at him, as he wiped a tear from her cheek with a weak smile.

"Boy number 2, Rory Granger." Wyatt looked back at a fellow football player, who stood up with a deep breath. The light brown haired 17-year-old walked forward to collect his kit bag, and then turned back to his classmates, saluting them before leaving the building.

"Girl number 2, Sarah Winters."

The youngest girl in the class stood up and picked up her own bag, looking around everybody in the room. Receiving her kit bag, she left the room.

"Boy number 3, Sam White."

A tall, lanky 18-year-old stood up and looked at all of his classmates suspiciously before receiving his kit bag. On the way out of the room, he slipped and fell to the floor, before picking himself up and running out.

"Girl number 3, Zoe Walker."

Zoe slid over pick up her belongings and then stood up for her kit bag, and ran out of the room.

"Boy number 4, Ricky Grove."

Everybody watched the criminal run out of the room, picking up the kit bag, he was definitely ready for the game.

"Girl number 4, Carla Thornton."

Wyatt looked back to see a boy holding her as he kissed her gently, then watched her shake her head before pulling away from him. He frowned as she walked forward, receiving the bag thrown at her, but then threw it straight at Mr Cowdry.

"You can keep it."

The Halliwell's eyes grew wide as she ran into the darkness unarmed and the teacher threw the bag at the soldier with a shrug.

"Boy number 5, Wyatt Halliwell."

On hearing his name, Wyatt looked up at the teacher and breathed deeply, preparing himself for what he was about to face. Then he turned to his brother.

"I'll see you outside." He whispered and did not stand up until he saw Chris agree. The blonde haired quarterback picked up his girlfriend's bag, not caring what anybody thought and then picked up the kit bag and was about to make his way out of the room as Ricky stormed back in, throwing the kit bag in his hands at the soldier, looking at the captain.

"That's not my bag," he said as he picked up another bag, "That's mine."

The convict picked up the bag and made his way out of the room, leaving Wyatt to look back at his friends, slightly confused.

"Go!" Cowdry shouted at the 18-year-old, who was brought back to the situation and ran out of the room.

He ran straight out of the building and found a nearby bush, covered from view of everyone, but he could see the front door of the building to see when Callie and Chris came out. He used this time to check to see if he could orb from the island. He could not sense any of his charges while inside which made him wonder about any of his powers. As he realised he could not orb he sighed and tried to use his telekinesis to open in kit bag. Nothing. No powers at all, which meant one thing. The game was being run by demons.

* * *

dum dum dum...the plot thickens. So tell me what you thought so far in a review :D


	4. No Powers

**Hey guys, thanks for those who reviewed the previous chapter and for those who are reading it even though you dont' review, why don't you leave a review to tell me what you thought. Even if its just like 'awesome' or 'this is crap', anything really :D**

**Anyway, I know I've been a bit delayed in updating. I've been working on some other stories, not a good excuse I know, but here it is anyway for your enjoyment.**

Battle Royale: Charmed Style

"Girl number 7, Callie Jordan."

Like her boyfriend had told her, she picked up Wyatt's bag, taking a quick glance at Chris, but he was not looking at her, he had his eyes closed, almost trying to meditate or something, but something deep down told her he was thinking of a plan. She stood up with the bag and then ran out of the room, hoping Wyatt would be somewhere close by.

The 17-year-old head cheerleader ran out of the building and then stopped at the entrance, looking around. Had Wyatt left her? No, he would not do that. She decided to walk forwards away from the door, looking straight at the bushes in front of her, maybe he was somewhere in there. Or maybe he had ran off away from her, finding a way to save himself.

Suddenly, she heard a noise coming from the bushes and watched them carefully, what if someone else was waiting in there? What if there was someone in there that had already killed Wyatt.

"Callie," she heard her name called in a whisper and knew straight away it was Wyatt, "Callie, this way." And it was coming from the bushes. Inching her way forward, she carefully made sure it was not a trick.

She stepped in the bush to see Wyatt with his hand held out.

"So you did wait for me."

"Of course," the Halliwell nodded, "Now stay down, we have to wait for Chris before we go find James." He needed to find James, but would not tell Callie the real reason. James was half-demon and maybe he could get them off the island by shimmering, after all, demons would not stop their own method of teleportation, would he?

* * *

"Boy number 12, Peter Ocean."

The last convict in the room stood up and pushed his way past the remaining students, before picking up his bag and rushing out of the building.

"Girl number 12, Megan Marshall."

The cheerleader stood up and made her way out of the room, with her belongings and kit bag, but looked back at everybody. All the students still sobbed as the realisation set in. They were really going to have to go through with this.

"Boy number 13, Chris Halliwell."

_Great number,_ the brunette thought as he opened his eyes. He had already realised he could not use his powers, so had spent the last 10 to 15 minutes to figure out what to do. Luckily he had brought his laptop, now all he had to do was find a power supply.

The 16-year-old picked up his belongings and made his way out of the room with a kit bag. He ran through the corridors, past the many soldiers that were there, leading him to outside, where Wyatt told him he would wait for him. Yeah right, they never got on, why would he wait or him now? He was probably lying. He would go off with Callie and Chris would never see him again. But he was soon proved wrong as he saw the blonde Halliwell, with his girlfriend in tow, running towards him.

"C'mon," Wyatt said, pulling his brother sideways, "We have to find James before it's too late."

"Too late for what?"

"For something to happen," he answered and then forgot that Callie was with him as he continued his conversation, "I can't use my powers. Can you?"

"No, I tried in there," Chris answered, "But if we can find a power supply somewhere then I have an idea. I've got my laptop, but it only has a three hour battery life."

"You've got a plan?" Wyatt asked him, as they ran, "I should have known, you always have a plan."

* * *

"Girl number 21, Lexa Thomas."

Another cheerleader made her way out of the room, collecting her kit bag. She was the last student to enter the game zone, and Brian looked at the captain, a smile on both of their faces.

0110HRS. ALL STUDENTS ENTER THE GAME

* * *

Boy number 20, Tony Borneo, dived straight into the bushes in front of the building and took his torchlight out to check his map, looking for somewhere to go while he sorted out a plan of attack. He was not going to lose this game, he would kill everybody and go home.

Just then, he heard a shuffling from the bushes and looked up to see 17-year-old Britney Snow staggering towards him, and arrow through her neck.

"Help me!" She managed to say, just as she dropped to her knees. Tony shined the torch at the blonde haired dancer just as another arrow came flying through the air, hitting the back of her head and coming straight out of her mouth.

The Italian boy backed away and looked up on top of the building where he saw Sam White aiming an fully loaded crossbow at him. He was about to take aim when…

BANG!

The 18-year-old boy stopped moving and then toppled over from the roof top, hitting the ground three stories below. Tony just caught a glimpse of a figure running to the crossbow, picking it up and then running off into the darkness.

Tony's breathing was fast as he suddenly realised that maybe he was not as sure of himself as he first thought.

GIRL NUMBER 14, BRITNEY SNOW, DEAD

BOY NUMBER 3 SAM WHITE, DEAD

38 TO GO

* * *

Brian Cowdry was looking at the screens in the Battle Royale headquarters. One of the boards showed all of the student's names with their numbers, telling him in red and green whether they were dead or alive. And another board showing him the whole island where everybody was, and would eventually show him the danger areas. It was then that he noticed a group of five students surrounding B4.

Feeling a presence behind him, Brian turned to see Captain Black stood there, smirking.

"I wouldn't worry about him," the captain informed, "I'm sure he'll get out of that situation, fine."

* * *

A group of students, three boys and two girls, surrounded Ricky Grove, one of the boys, number 7, Kieran Summers, holding onto Ricky by the scruff of his neck while one of the girls, number 11, Melissa Jackson, went through his bag to find out his weapon, a battery powered fan. The group of students laugh, while one of the other boys, number 11, Nick Rogers, aimed a gun at him.

"Well that's a good weapon, isn't it?" Kieran laughed at the convict, as he now noticed all of his friends had pulled out guns, aiming them at Ricky.

"Ok, so tell us," Nick now jumped in, "Why are you playing this sick game? And who are you?"

"We're not going to kill anyone," Melissa added on, "So tell us why you're here."

"And we want the truth." The other girl, Lisa, added on.

Just then, Ricky spat in Kieran's face and then pushed him back into the two girls, before he blinked out of the circle and back in behind Nick, grabbing his arm and firing off the gun at his four friends, before turning the gun on him.

He looked down at the five students around him, to see that Melissa was still alive.

"Please, don't…"

Ricky blasted the gun straight at Melissa's head, killing her and then collected everybody's weapons. This was too easy for the Warlock.

GIRL NUMBER 1, LISA JAMES, DEAD

BOY NUMBER 7, KIERAN SUMMERS, DEAD

BOY NUMBER 11, NICK ROGERS, DEAD

GIRL NUMBER 11, MELISSA JACKSON, DEAD

BOY NUMBER 17 ANDY BATES, DEAD

33 TO GO.

* * *

Jeff Smith had finally found his girlfriend, waiting at the cliff side he had told her to wait at, after finding it on the map when it was shown on the screen. He knew Carla did not want to go through with this game, that was why she had thrown the kit back at their teacher, and she had already told him she was going to commit suicide, but he did not want to be alone. If they were going to die, he wanted to die with her.

"You don't have to do this with me." Carla told her boyfriend, looking at him as she looked down at the water hitting the cliffs below, she could not see it since it was just black, but she could hear it. Jeff put his hand on her shoulder and looked back as he heard the gun fire.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

"Don't worry, it's not your fault," the 17-year-old cried, "I can't believe people are playing this game."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I won't play it, Jeff, I won't," she shook her head and looked back down at the darkness of the water, "You don't have to do this too, though."

"I want to be with you when we die."

She smiled sadly at him and took his hand.

"Ready?"

"No." Jeff shook his head, but they jumped anyway. Jeff's screams drowned out by the crashing water below.

GIRL NUMBER 4, CARLA THORNTON, DEAD

BOY NUMBER 19, JEFF SMITH, DEAD

31 TO GO.

* * *

Wyatt and Chris were still running, checking constantly that Callie was behind them. Hearing the gun shots in the distance, made the three of them stop.

"Some one's already playing then," Wyatt sighed, looking at Callie who was crying, "Hey, come here."

"I'm scared, Wyatt," she admitted, as she sobbed into his chest, "I'm really scared."

"I know, I am too," Wyatt comforted her, "Hey, Chris, what weapon have you got?"

The younger Halliwell looked through his bag, he had completely forgotten about weapons, as they tried to find somewhere to hide. He pulled out a tracking device and looked at his brother with a smile. Noticing his brother did not know what he was thinking, Chris looked around and then pulled them into some bushes, turning on the tracker and going through the map that showed, looking over the people that were still alive.

"Ok, look, there's a power plant there," Chris pointed, "They have to have electricity supply. This must be somewhere were people used to live, there's a medical centre and a village…"

"Chris, get on with it." Callie whispered harshly.

"Ok, sorry," he forgot that sometimes his mind would go off when he got excited, "The power plant, we get there and we should be able to find something that can put some juice in my laptop."

"Let's go then."

"Wait, Wy," Chris looked at him, "What have you got?"

He saw a smirk appear on his brother's face, which slightly made Chris worry, until he saw him pull a gun out of the back of his jeans.

"Not bad, eh?" Wyatt smirked, "Anyone comes towards us, we kill 'em…"

"Wyatt…" Chris shook his head.

"Don't worry, I'll only use it if someone tries to kill us, ok?" seeing his baby brother nod, Wyatt sighed, "Let's get going."

* * *

now the story is really getting started, so nows your time to really start reviewing. I hope you enjoyed it, and please let me know either way.


	5. Who's in charge of BR?

**Hey guys, thanks for reviewing all of those who did. I'm glad you're enjoying it. It is getting brutal, but at least you like it :D in the least sadistic way possible lol.**

**Anyway, here's a new chapter up for you all to enjoy :D**

Battle Royale: Charmed Style

Jake Peterson was sat by a tree, checking his map for where he was meant to go, when he heard a twig snap. His head shot up and his eyes searched the area surrounding him, but it was too dark to see anything. He checked his watched, it was 3am, three hours to go until the first report, two and a half hours until the first sign of daylight. If he could make it through this first night, everything would be fine, he would be more than prepared for when darkness hit again.

Just then there was another sound of a twig breaking, somebody was in the bushes, but who? And would it be a friend or foe?

Standing up, he decided not to risk it and began to back out of the woods that he was in, when he felt himself back into something. No, not something, someone.

Jake turned around when he realised who it was and sigh.

"Dude, you scared me," but the person who he thought was a friend never said a word to him, instead held up a loaded crossbow, "C'mon, dude, what you doing? Stop screwing, we're buddies, right?"

Jake's eyes grew wide as he heard the crossbow being fired and just saw the arrow flying through the air, hitting him square in the chest. The football player dropped his kit bag as he staggered backwards, catching his foot on a rock and lost his footing and fell backwards hitting his head on another rock.

The figure, who was meant to be Jake's friend, stood above him, looking into the glazed eyes and began laughing. He moved to the kit bag to search it for his weapon, but realising it was just a pan lid, he threw it on the floor, but then looked back at it. Something hit him, maybe it would come into some use, just in case he was attacked.

BOY NUMBER 9, JAKE PATERSON, DEAD

30 TO GO.

* * *

Zoe Walker sat in a hut that she had found to hide out in until morning. She sat there eating some of her food and drinking some of her water when she heard the door to the hut open. In a flash she ducked behind a set of shelves and shut off her flashlight, watching the figure walking into the hut.

"Hello?" the voice called out to her, it was a female's voice, "Hello? I know someone's in here, I saw a light."

"Angel?" Zoe called out, coming out from behind the shelves and coming face to face with the brunette, drop-dead-gorgeous girl, "Oh, it's you. I thought it might be, well, you know…"

"Yeah, I know," Angel smiled sweetly, "That's why I wanted to find out who was in here first, in case, you know…Zoe, right?"

"Yeah," the blonde nodded her head, with a smile on her face, so somebody did know who she was, "Have you seen anyone else at all?"

"No, everyone's vanished," Angel shook her head, sitting down next to Zoe and shivered slightly, "God, it's so cold here."

"I know," Zoe nodded her head and then pulled a sweater from her bag, "Here, borrow this."

"Thanks," Angel smiled, "I always forget about warm clothes," it was then that the brunette noticed a stun gun on the side, Zoe's weapon, "You wouldn't use that on me, would you?"

"What?" Zoe asked and then looked at her weapon. Frowning, she looked back at Angel and shook her head, "Of course not. I'm not playing this game."

"That's good." Angel smirked, but Zoe missed the glint of evil in her blue eyes.

"So what weapon did you get?"

"I'll show you," suddenly the brunette 18-year-old pulled out a sickle from her kit bag and before Zoe could do anything about it, she embedded the sickle around and into the back of the blonde's neck so it stuck out at the front. Zoe was still partially alive though, and was staring at Angel in shock, "I lied when I said I didn't see anyone else," the 18-year-old laughed evilly, "I saw Millie and Laura hanging just a few metres away. I'll never die like that and now it's time for you to die."

With that, Angel pulled the sickle out of the girl's neck and then into her head, watching as Zoe's green eyes roll back into her head.

Outside the hut, hanging from a beam, were the two girls that Angel had just mentioned, swinging in the wind.

GIRL NUMBER 3, ZOE WALKER, DEAD

GIRL NUMBER 5, MILLIE TWEETS, DEAD

GIRL NUMBER 9, LAURA HARGREAVES, DEAD

27 TO GO

* * *

The two Halliwell brothers raced through the woods, Chris leading the way to the power plant, avoiding anywhere where anybody was hanging around. They could trust no-one, except James, Wyatt's best friend and each other.

Wyatt pulled Callie along with him, now taking his own bag from her, while Chris took her kit bag. To say Chris was the brains of the family, he was fairly fit, which Wyatt knew was something to do with the runs he heard him go on every morning and every evening.

The three of them made their way to the edge of the wood when Chris suddenly stopped.

"Chris what are you…"

"Shh…" Chris turned around to stop them from talking and looked at his tracker and pointed at it.

"Who's B10?" Callie asked the two boys, but received a blank look from Wyatt, he had been five boys before that, he had no idea, but looking at Chris he saw him thinking.

"Ben, I think," Chris answered, thinking slowly about it, "I don't know though, I wasn't really concentrating. I was spending most of my time trying to think of a way out."

"Ok, so do we trust him?" Callie asked.

"We don't know if it is Ben or not," Wyatt shook his head, "For all we know it ould be the other one of those convicts. And anyway, we don't know if we can trust Ben or not."

"So what do we do?" Callie asked, as she saw Chris getting up from his knees and edging sideways.

"We go the longer way round." He answered, motioning the two to follow him.

"How can we trust him?" Callie asked her blonde haired boyfriend.

"He's my brother," Wyatt answered, even though they did not really get along, and that was always Wyatt's fault, he knew he could trust Chris, he had been on enough demon vanquishes to know that, "I know I can trust him with my life."

* * *

The sun had risen on the island, it was 6am and those without a watch would not have known that unless it was not for the classical music being played through the speakers that laid all over the Battle Royale Island.

"It's 6am," Mr Cowdry's voice called through when the music had stopped. Students all over the island were waking up at the sound of their teacher's voice, "Time for you all to wake up. Another day of kill or be killed."

Boy number 15, Sean Taylor woke up on the roof of a building. He thought it the best place for sanctuary last night, just to get two hours sleep before he had to figure a way to get off this island without having to kill his friends, or be killed himself. The sound of his teacher's voice sent shivers down his spine. A teacher he once looked up to, and almost six hours ago now, he had lost all respect for. It's amazing how one little act could make someone lose respect for someone else.

"I will now read the list of your dead friends, in the order they died," his teacher's voice told him and started the list, "Boy number 1, Jeremy Watson. Girl number 13, Kellie Andrews. Girl number 14, Britney Snow. Boy number 3, Sam White…"

Elsewhere on the island, Angel was outside of her hut, washing her hair in bowl of water, listening to the report from her teacher.

"Boy number 7, Kieran Summers. Girl number 1, Lisa James. Girl number 11, Melissa Jackson. Boy number 11, Nick Rogers. Boy number 17, Andy Bates. Girl number 4, Carla Thornton. Boy number 19, Jeff Smith. Boy number 9, Jake Peterson. Girl number 13, Laura Hargreaves. Girl number 5, Millie Tweets and girl number 3, Zoe Walker…"

A smile appeared on Angel's voice as she heard the last name mentioned, that was at her hand.

Wyatt sat with his back against the wall of the power plant, listening to the names, hoping to the Goddess that James' name was not mentioned. He had not seen him show up on Chris' tracker the whole night and was worried something had happened When the names stopped he let out an audible sigh of relief, but then received daggers from Callie.

"What's the look for?" He asked her.

"What was the sigh for?"

"That James wasn't on that list."

"No, but Carla was," the cheerleader explained, "She threw her bag back at Mr Cowdry."

"I know," Wyatt nodded his head, "But right now, all I'm bothered about is that we find James."

"And now you've had time to take that list in, now's time for the danger zones," the older Halliwell pulled out his map to write it down, while he watched his brother make them breakfast. _Once a chef, always a chef,_ Wyatt thought to himself, he took after their mother far too much. Every time a zone was mentioned with it's time, Wyatt marked it on the map, "From 7am, A1. From 9am, C7 and from 11am, F1. That's all for now, I'll speak to you in six hours."

Chris turned around from what he was doing and looked at his brother.

"This doesn't end up in a danger zone does it?" the brunette asked and went back to work when he saw Wyatt shake his head, "Good, because my laptop's booted up now."

"What are you going to do, Chris?" Callie now asked, "And what are you making?"

"I found some rice," Chris replied, "Figured carbs would be the best thing right now, with us not really knowing when we're going to be able to eat next. And you'll find out what I'm going to do, later. I can't explain yet."

* * *

"I can't believe 15 of our classmates are dead already." Brad Finlow sighed, as he leaned against a tree after writing down the danger zones. He was in no mood to fight and he knew Stu Giffiths was not either, who he had teamed together with.

"Look, we'll just keep an eye out for each other, ok?"

"Maybe we should look for some others."

"Like who?" Stu asked, neither of them really got on with anyone else, ever since everybody had found out they were both gay, "The Amazing Wyatt Halliwell? Hey I've just figured something, no matter how popular someone is they could still die. I mean, wasn't Jake on that list?"

"Yeah, he was," Brad nodded his head, "C'mon, this is going to be a danger zone soon."

* * *

Chris Halliwell sat at the table in the hideout he had with his brother and his brother's girlfriend, as he typed away at his laptop. Feeling a presence behind him, he quickly turned around to see Wyatt holding his hands up defensively, with a bottle of water.

"Sorry, I forgot you hate people creeping up on you."

"Yeah, not been the same since I was kidnapped by the demon," the brunette sighed and went back to his laptop, "Plus not knowing who to trust right now doesn't help. I could really do with knowing what's stopping us from using our powers."

"Yeah," Wyatt nodded in agreement, sitting next to his brother, looking at the screen, "What are you doing? Isn't that the BR website?"

"Not officially," Chris shook his head, "I'm getting inside their system. If I can, I'm going to disable their system long enough to get these collars off and play dead until it's over."

"That's your great plan?" Wyatt raised his eyebrows at his younger brother.

"I'd like to see you do it though."

The two shared a laugh, just as the door swung open with a bang. The two Halliwells looked straight there, Wyatt pulling the gun out from the back of his jeans, ready for anyone who it may be, while Chris quickly checked the tracker. The door was around the corner, so it would give the two time to check who it was before charging around the corner and killing them without thinking.

B1. James Paterson. Chris sighed and showed it to Wyatt, while telling him to put the gun down. Seeing the tracker, Wyatt tucked the gun back into his jeans and leaned on the wall, waiting for his friend to come around the corner.

"Hey James." Wyatt smirked, just as his friend jumped out of his skin, turning to look at him.

"Fuck! Wyatt!" the 18-year-old sighed with relief, "I didn't realise anyone was in here. Thank fuck it's you."

"Good to have you here," the older Halliwell smiled, grasping his friends hand with his own to greet him in a half hand-shake, while Chris went back to his laptop, "We're searching for a way to get off the island."

"Really?" James questioned, looking around the place and then frowned, "Where's Callie? I'd have thought…"

"Washing her hair," the Halliwell rolled his eyes and sat down, "There's the three of us here, we've been here all night. Anyway, where have you been all night." He noticed his friend's clothes were dirty and cut all over, making him wonder whether he had had to run from somewhere.

"Out in the woods," James answered as he sat down, shaking slightly, "I saw Jake, he's…"

"Heard the report," Wyatt nodded, understanding what his best friend was going to say. Anyway, our magic's down," Wyatt continued, looking to make sure Callie had not come through the door, "What about yours?"

"I tried to shimmer earlier," the half-demon explained, "I couldn't though. Don't think magic is going to help us right now."

"Ah ha!" Chris shouted out, causing the two 18-year-old's to jump.

"Have you done it?"

"What?" Chris looked at his brother, "Oh no, sorry," he looked sheepishly, "I just realised who that Captain was. Take a look at this."

Wyatt frowned and walked to behind Chris' chair, leaning on the back of it and frowning.

"David Johnson, why does that name ring a bell?"

"Our teacher in ninth grade," Chris explained, "You know that guy who…"

"Had it in for me from day one," Wyatt sighed, "Man, he's changed."

"Definitely change, but there's more," Chris went on, "Look at the tattoo on his arm." The older Halliwell frowned as he looked at the photo on the screen of his brother's portable laptop.

"Am I meant to understand, Chris?" Wyatt asked, shaking his head, waiting for his brother to continue.

"The tattoo," the younger Halliwell sighed, "It's a demonic one. I know it is, I've seen it in the books in Magic School. It's to do with the Demon Academy."

Now James stood up and took a look and Wyatt noticed realisation setting in on his face.

"He's a mortal turned demon," the brunette 18-year-old spoke up, "This isn't good. He'll know you're the Twice Blessed, Wyatt. You're in more trouble than just having your classmates trying to kill you." Wyatt looked between his friend and the computer screen, as he noticed Chris typing in something else, and the three convicts flashed up on the screen.

"Especially when these three aren't just convicts, but demons too."

"Demons in jail?" Wyatt asked, completely confused.

"It must have something to do with this," Chris shrugged his shoulder, looking over the bios of the three convicts, "I mean, one of them has been in jail for four years. Something tells me he was convicted for a reason, but I bet he hasn't spent those four years behind bars."

The three looked at each other, worried that maybe their class had not been picked at random, this had something to do with the Twice Blessed and his powerful brother being in the class.

* * *

and the plot thickens. So tell me what you thought in a review :D please.


	6. 21 to go

**Hey guys, thanks again for those who reviewed :D I know Callie's not so well liked but I need her in for something later. Don't worry, the enforcises (sp?) won't be taken off Wyatt and Chris, I can promise you that.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter for your enjoyment...**

Battle Royale: Charmed Style

Tony was walking through the woods with Steph Dunders, a blonde haired, snobby 17-year-old. They had found each other in the midst of all the panic last night and were now working together. As they stopped to take a drink, a bush suddenly came to life, turning into Robert Jones, a geeky, overweight boy, holding a sword in his hand, screaming as he ran towards them.

"Rob!" Tony shouted but the 17-year-old boy continued to come towards them.

"I'll get you!" He screamed like a madman.

"What the hell!" Tony exclaimed, holding his kit bag up as Robert swung the sword his way. The sword connected with the bag, slicing it slightly, but then stopping on something metal, before Robert pulled the sword back. Tony quickly threw the bag to the floor and pulled the metal baseball bat out of it, just in time to stop another attack from the crazed 17-year-old.

Tony pushed the overweight boy back, from the connection between the sword and baseball bat, causing Robert to stagger backwards, throwing the sword up in the air.

The two could just watch as Robert fell back onto the floor and the sword impale him through the chest.

"Oh my God!" Steph cried as the fight finished and then looked at the Italian boy who looked at her.

"It was an accident," Tony said, turning to the blonde, "I didn't mean…"

"I know," Steph nodded, still staring in shock at the body in front of her, just as someone appeared in front of her in the blink of an eye, "Oh my God! What…who…?"

Tony realised straight away it was one of the convicts, Peter Ocean, brandishing a colt 45.

"Got you." he smirked, aiming his pistol at the brunette boy.

"Whoa! What did I do to you?"

"Nothing," the male shook his head, "And I'm not going after you, you're just in my way."

With that, he pulled the trigger to the gun that he held and shot Tony in the chest, and then turned to the girl, who was crying. Again he aimed the gun with a smirk on his face, but then put his down and pulled an athame out of the leg of his trousers, throwing it at the 17-year-old girl, hitting her in the chest, killing her instantly.

BOY NUMBER 6, ROBERT JONES, DEAD

BOY NUMBER 20, TONY BORNEO, DEAD

GIRL NUMBER 19, STEPH DUNDERS, DEAD

24 TO GO

* * *

"So we have to fight three warlocks with no powers," Wyatt sighed, slouching in his chair as he thought about it, "This is going to be great," just then Callie walked back into the room, causing the three to have to move on with their conversation, "How well's your infiltration of their network going?"

"Erm, bit stuck on a password," the younger Halliwell admitted, "The computers just trying to get in, but I don't know whether they will be able to tell if there's someone hacking in."

"What good will it do anyway?" Callie asked with a laboured sigh as she sat on Wyatt's knee and kissed him, missing the glare Chris gave her, although Wyatt did not and started laughing straight away.

"What?" Callie asked, as the blonde male laughed.

"Nothing," Wyatt shook his head, now hearing James and Chris both laughing, "Never mind."

Callie looked at the three boys suspiciously, but stayed where she was and turned back to Chris.

"So, I guess having brains is useful somewhere."

"Yeah," Chris nodded, with a fake smile, "Just like I'm sure your looks and opening your legs for any guy will come in handy."

"Chris!" Wyatt exclaimed as Callie shrieked and James burst out into laughter.

"What?" the younger Halliwell asked and then looked at James, "Did I say something wrong?"

"Out of line, Chris," Wyatt shook his head, realising now why they did not really get along, they were a little too different, but right now he needed him to get off this island in one piece without having to kill him. He would kill him as soon as they were home. Not literally of course, "Maybe you should just get on with what you're doing."

"And maybe you should give her something that she wants," Chris smirked, "I know you want it too."

"Dude," James laughed, as Callie walked off in a huff, "You know, I thought you were some sort of freak, but you're actually one cool guy."

Wyatt glared at his friend before going off and following his girlfriend, while Chris just shrugged and got on with what he was doing.

"I thought I was just Wyatt's annoying little brother." He finally asked the half-demon.

"That's just on demon vanquishes," James nodded, "But, what you just said to Callie, I've been wanting to say that to her since they started dating exclusively, but you know, couldn't with Wyatt being a buddy."

The two look at each other and shared a laugh, while Chris got on with what he was doing.

"How do you think we're going to defeat the demons?"

"I had a thought," Chris looked up from his laptop, "Magic's got to be working, right? I mean, they've got to be using magic to stop our powers from working, which means spells and potions should work."

"Right, but we haven't got anything to…"

It was then that Chris opened the side of his bag to show the half-demon the load of potions he had in there.

"I'm always prepared."

James just laughed and shook his head, "Ok, you are a bit of a freak."

* * *

The sun rose high in the sky as classical music once again played through the speaker system, making known to all the students still alive on the island that it was time for the noon report.

"Good afternoon all," Brian's voice came through the speaker system once the music came to a close, "I suggest you all take a break from the killing and have some lunch. Although from the look of the list, I would think you've already done that. Last night you did such a great job, but this morning you've slowed down. A lot…"

* * *

Angel stopped as she heard the sound of her teacher's voice, she had been running through the woods for some decent food all morning. The little bit of bread that was given to them was useless, not to say running through the woods was dangerous when she did not know who else was around.

"Firstly a list of your dead," Cowdry's voice continued, "Boy number 6, Robert Jones. Boy number 20, Tony Borneo and girl number 19, Steph Dunders. You really are getting slow," he sighed, "If it carries on like this, there may be punishments…"

* * *

Chris sighed as once again a password failed to get him into the network. This was one hard thing to hack into, but listening to the report going on at the same time did not help.

"Now time for your zones," the younger Halliwell pulled the map close to him, while James did the same, both getting ready to mark the impending danger areas, "At 1pm, B8. At 3pm, G10 and at 5pm, D6. Now don't wait too long, the sooner you killed everyone, the sooner this game will be over."

After marking the danger zones, the brunette 16-year-old went back to hacking into the system, until something clicked and he looked back at the map.

"Shit." He said, almost to himself.

"What?" James asked, not understanding, until he looked at the map.

"This is gonna be a danger zone at 5," Chris answered, just as Wyatt and Callie appeared from one of the other rooms. Chris did not want to think about what his brother had just been up to, "We haven't got long."

"Maybe we should go now." James said, looking at Wyatt for some ideas.

"No," Chris shook his head, "We'll leave at four. I need to get into the system, once I'm in it'll be easy to get back in."

Once again, James looked at his best friend, worried that Chris was going to leave it as late as possible.

"He's right," Wyatt agreed with his little brother, "We'll wait till four. I'll have a look at somewhere else to go to."

* * *

Angel made her way back to her hut where she had stayed the night and walked straight through the door, when she saw someone else stood there.

"Cassie!" she jumped, "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I should have known it would have been you here," the ginger-haired 18-year-old sighed, "The school bike."

Angel rolled her eyes at the newcomer, "You're not gonna bring that up again, are you?"

"Oh I am." Cassie nodded her head, looking at Angel as she watched her pull the sickle from where it had been slid in one of the belt loops of her denim shorts.

"Why?" Angel asked, holding onto her weapon.

"Well I found Zoe, her head and neck both hit with, what looked like a knife, or maybe it was a sickle," Cassie explained, "Were you the one that killed her?"

"Of course not." Angel lied through her teeth.

"I also found Millie and Laura hanging by their necks."

"I saw them last night," Angel replied, "What you think I managed that too? Me hang two people?"

"So you were near there then." Cassie folded her arms across her chest.

"I didn't kill anyone though."

"Rob and Tony weren't too far away from here, either, were they?" Cassie went on, "You know, Tony was my boyfriend until you shagged him. Just like you did with most of the class, actually, most of the school!"

Before Angel could say anything to defend herself, Cassie through herself at her, knocking the sickle from her hands, kicking her and screaming at her.

"You're just a dirty slut," Cassie shouted, "And now I'm gonna do all the girls in the school a favour and kill you."

"Please, Cas, don't…" Angel pleaded, seeing the ginger haired girl pull a gun out from her pocket.

Suddenly, Cassie bolted up, her blue eyes wide, looking down at Angel, who wore an evil smirk. Cassie fell on top of Angel, from the shock, and the brunette girl pushed her off her, taking the gun. She pulled herself up from the floor and stood over Cassie, her evil smile still on her face.

"This was Zoe's weapon," Angel explained, holding up the stun gun that she had just used on the 18-year-old girl, "Not bad, eh? But not as good as your gun. That could be useful."

"You bitch." Cassie managed to say, as she watched Angel pointing the weapon at her.

"Nothing wrong with killing in this situation," Angel shrugged the comment off, "Any last words?"

"You murdering slut."

"I'll keep that in mind."

BANG!

The shot filled the room as soon as Angel pulled the trigger, killing the ginger haired 18-year-old girl.

GIRL NUMBER 15, CASSIE GRAHAM, DEAD

23 TO GO.

* * *

"Caitlin wait up," the light brown haired 17-year-old, heard a male's voice behind her as she went for her daily jog, "Caitlin!"

Glancing behind, she should have known from the voice who it would be.

"Get away from me, Tommy," she sighed, continuing with her jog, "I don't want to talk to you."

"Please, Cait, I have to talk to you," the black haired boy called out as he caught up with her, "I want to tell you…I need to…Cait can you stop running for a second."

The blonde teen stopped her jog and looked at the male, her hands on her hips.

"Stay away from me, Tommy."

"Please, Cait," he begged her, "I like you ok, after what happened at the Christmas party…"

"We kissed," Caitlin raised her eyebrows, "That's all. We kissed and you lied to everyone else saying we slept together."

"Well I became a legend with the boys."

"Sure," Caitlin rolled her eyes and then looked at him, disgust in her chocolate eyes, "You're pathetic."

"Please, Cait, I'm sorry ok," Tommy sighed, "Can I at least stay with you until the 6pm broadcast? I can watch your back for you. No-one will hurt you."

The young girl thought about it and sighed.

"Fine," she sighed, going back to jogging, "I'm staying up there." She led him up the stairs to a cottage in the middle of the woods.

"Nice place to find." Tommy smiled, following the 17-year-old up the stairs and into the house, where he sat down, watching Caitlin stretch off."

"So, are you really going to hang around until six?"

"Probably not," Tommy shook his head and suddenly lunged at her, battling her to the ground, forcing himself on top of her, "Just until I get what I found you for."

Caitlin battled with the boy on top of her, managing to get one of her hands free to reach into the picket of her shorts, pulling out a pocket knife. Kneeing Tommy in the groin, she pushed him off of her and flicked the knife open, seeing the flash of fear in the boy's green eyes.

"Cait…no…"

Caitlin kneeled over the boy and stabbed the knife into his groin, twice, causing him to call out in pain and then finally stabbing him in the chest. Just as a female appeared before her in the blink of an eye.

The blonde looked up to see the female criminal stood in front of her, an evil smile on her face.

"How did you…?" she started, but was silenced as a double-edge blade flew through the air at her, hitting her in the chest.

Patty walked to the now dead girl and pulled the athame from her chest, an evil smirk on her face as she looked into the lifeless eyes off the teenager.

BOY NUMBER 14, TOMMY PADWORTH, DEAD

GIRL NUMBER 16, CAITLIN POWERS, DEAD

21 TO GO

* * *

ok, so not as much Wyatt and Chris in this as I would have liked, but I needed to keep the story going on the whole island. I hope you enjoyed it anyway, and please review to tell me what you did think. 


	7. To the Lighthouse We Go

**Hey guys, thanks for reviewing, those who did. I'm glad you're enjoying the story and I hope those who are reading it even though they aren't reviewing are enjoying it too.**

**Here's the next installment for you to read and don't forget to review at the end of it**

Battle Royale: Charmed Style

"Caitlin!" Natalie called out as she entered the house. She knew she had seen her friend run in here, they were both on the athletics team together. She walked over carefully, seeing the body of her friend and then looked across to see Tommy laid there too. She knew the story between Tommy and Caitlin, and knew that her friend would tell the truth, but was shocked at what she saw.

What confused her though was that she had not seen anybody run in or out of here, which meant the person was waiting for her and was still here.

The 17-year-old red-head looked around from where she was standing, her breathing quickening as she realised that there could possibly someone in the cottage. She was looking around in circles that fast that she missed as she saw a person stood in the doorway to the cottage at first, until she looked back.

"Angel!" she breathed out, "It's just you."

"What happened?" the brunette asked, looking at the two bodies, "Oh my God! You…you killed them!"

"No I didn't," Natalie shook her head, "Caitlin was my friend, I didn't kill her."

But she saw a look in the brunette's eyes just as she pulled a gun from her jeans.

"Angel, no I didn't…"

"Then why don't I believe you?"

BANG! BANG!

Angel pulled the trigger to the gun, twice, hitting Natalie once in the arm and once in the chest.

Natalie staggered back as from the bullet wounds, as she looked at the brunette 18-year-old in shock, especially when Angel walked towards her, picking the pocket knife up on the way. That was when the glint in her hazel eyes turned into pure evil and Natalie really did fear for her life.

Angel charged towards the staggering red-head and pushed her back, stabbing her in the stomach time after time, until she was sure she was dead.

GIRL NUMBER 8, NATALIE GARNETT, DEAD

20 TO GO

* * *

"Done it!" Chris shouted as the password worked and he got into the system.

"Great, c'mon let's go, it's almost four," Wyatt said, trying to shut his brother's computer down, but was stopped, "Chris…!"

"Wait!" Chris brushed him off, "I've just got to make sure the computer stores it first."

Wyatt checked his watch, impatiently, before running his hands through his blonde locks.

"Chris, c'mon." Callie now joined in.

"Do you know where we're going?" Chris now looked over to his brother as he began to shut the computer down, "Remember I need a power supply."

"The lighthouse," Wyatt explained, "When I looked at your tracker there was no-one there, and that was only five minutes ago. If we leave now, we'll get there before six."

The younger Halliwell put his laptop into his bag, nodding his head, and then checked the tracker for the best way to get there.

"Where's James?"

"Right here," James said, stepping out of the bathroom, "We going?"

"Yeah dude," Wyatt nodded his head, picking up three of the bags, while Callie picked up her own kit bag, "Let's go."

* * *

"You've all been slacking," Mr Cowdry's voice called from the speakers. James and Wyatt looked up as the continued to run through the woods. They thought they would have gotten there, but they failed to think that Callie was slower then the three of the boys, and held them back a little. Looking back to where they were running, Wyatt notice his brother hold his hand up, indicating for them to stop their running and take a break in the woods. They would need to mark down the danger areas anyway, "Four deaths, that is it. I'm not impressed here," Brian continued, "And because of it you'll have danger zones every hour as of now. First a list of the dead…"

* * *

Ruby Stone and Heather Lickey put on their flashlight as they walked into a cave so they could make changes to their maps, ready for the many danger areas coming up.

"Girl number 15, Cassie Graham. Boy number 14, Tommy Padworth. Girl number 16, Caitlin Powers and girl number 8, Natalie Garnett…"

"Natalie and Cait!" Ruby looked at her friend, who nodded in sadness, they knew that Caitlin would not play the game but thought she could have found somewhere to hide.

* * *

"Now your danger areas," Brian looked out of his window at the sunset happening over the waters, "At 7pm, C12. At 8pm, A3. At 9pm, E18. At 10pm, B10 and at 11pm, F2. Now get to work." He put the microphone down and walked to the screens noticing a group of four making their way through the woods.

"Who are they?" Brian asked, looking at one of the soldiers who was now checking it against the second board with everybody's names.

"The Halliwell brothers," Captain Black's voice came from behind, "I've been watching those two closely. They also have James Paterson and Callie Jordan too."

"Looks like they've got company." Mr Cowdry pointed out at the male make his way over to them.

* * *

"Wait!" Chris stopped them all, whispering and turned around, pointing in the general direction as he looked at his tracker.

"What?" Wyatt asked, whispering, Chris was obviously talking in a hushed voice for a reason.

"There's someone…"

Suddenly a figure came running towards them all, causing Callie to scream as Wyat pushed her behind him and grabbed the running figure, not thinking that he may have been one of the demons on the island. The two rolled on the ground from the momentum, until Wyatt stopped on top, looking at the figure.

"Sean?" Wyatt frowned.

"Wy, dude, it's you!" Sean sighed, "I thought you were the convicts." The older Halliwell sighed as he got off the floor, shaking his head and then held his hand out for the Sean to take. The boy did, but shocked everyone by pulling Wyatt back onto the floor and getting up himself, pulling his rifle around from his back. Man, that had hurt his back as he rolled on the floor.

"Sean, no…" Wyatt's blue eyes grew wide, seeing who he thought was his friend aiming the rifle at him, ready to pull the trigger. Behind Sean he saw James sneaking up on him and just before the shot sounded, he pushed him sideways, giving Wyatt chance to roll away from where the bullet would land.

Sean landed on the ground and looked to who it was who pushed him.

"James!" he sneered and now aimed the gun at him and shot it, but James dodged the bullet by rolling into the bushes.

"James?" Wyatt called out, now pulling his gun from the back of his jeans, "James?"

When he heard no answer, he instantly thought the worst and aimed the gun at Sean.

"Wy…" Callie started, but was held back by Chris, "Chris, he's gonna…"

"He tried to kill him!" Chris argued for his brother, "I don't see why not."

Shots sounding around the area interrupted everyone, giving Sean the chance to run away, so Wyatt put his gun back into his jeans.

"C'mon," Wyatt sighed, "We've got to get moving."

* * *

Sean ran through the woods, away from where the gun shots sounded, just as he tripped up over a rock, landing on the floor. Luckily his rifle had been pushed onto his back before he hit the ground.

He pushed himself up onto his knees and was about to stand up completely when he saw feet in front of him. He looked up and realised it was one of the convicts. Sean had no time to react, the male convict just shot him in the head.

Ricky, the convict, looked up, hearing the sound of a twig breaking. He smiled as he came face to face with one of the students.

"What's your weapon?" Ricky asked the brown haired boy, who looked to have nothing in his hands.

"Just this." The boy answered, throwing something at him, sending Ricky up in flames, screaming from the pain of the vanquish.

The boy stood there with a triumphant smile on his face. Chris Halliwell definitely came in use at times.

BOY NUMBER 15, SEAN TAYLOR, DEAD

BOY NUMBER 4, RICKY GROVE, DEAD

18 TO GO

* * *

"Come on, we've got to keep running," Brad told the 18-year-old who was with him, "We need to get to the lighthouse, Stu. Once there we can think of a plan of attack."

"Can't we just rest?" Stu asked, as he slumped against a tree, we've been on the run for what seems like hours now."

"That's because we have to keep moving," the first boy explained, "C'mon, let's keep going."

Just as he turned around, he came face to face with Angel.

"Oh, Angel, hey," Brad sighed, "You snuck up on us."

"Sorry," the brunette female sighed, looking at the two boys, "What are you doing out here?"

"Trying to get to the lighthouse to think of a plan of attack," Stu sighed, "Try and get at the bastards that are making us play this game, fancy joining us?"

"No, I'm better off alone," Angel shook her head with a smile, "That way I just have myself to look after if I need to get away from anyway."

"Fair point," Brad nodded in agreement, "Have you seen anyone else around?"

"A few actually," the 18-year-old nodded, "What about you?"

"No, no-one yet," Stu disagreed, "Anyway, we'd better keep going."

"Sure," Angel smiled with a nod as the two walked past us. Once their backs were turned, she pulled the pistol out of the back of her denim shorts, "Oh guys."

"Yeah?" Brad asked, turning back to face the girl.

BANG! BANG!

BOY NUMBER 16, STU GRIFFITHS, DEAD

BOY NUMBER 18, BRAD FINLOW, DEAD

16 TO GO

* * *

Wyatt kept the door to the lighthouse open, while his brother and girlfriend made their way in. He had just lost his best friend and was in no mood to hang around either of them at the moment, finding a bedroom off to the side while Chris set his laptop up again. Luckily they had found another working power supply.

"What's up with him?" Callie asked, sitting near Chris, sensing her blonde haired boyfriend wanted to be alone.

"He's just lost his best friend," Chris sighed, waiting for his laptop boot up, "Take a guess."

The brunette looked in the girl's eyes and saw sadness wash over them, causing him to sigh.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound short," the Halliwell admitted, "I'm just really trying to find a way off this island without having to kill my own brother."

"I never thought you two got along," the 17-year-old girl informed her boyfriend's younger brother, "I mean, he never talks to you in school."

"Meh?" Chris just shrugged, "We don't get along, not most of the time anyway, but it doesn't mean I want to kill him."

Once his computer was booted up, the brunette Halliwell went on to getting back into the system. This place was not going to become a danger zone within the next five hours that remained until midnight at least, so he had time to crash the system.

Meanwhile, Wyatt laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling. His best friend was dead, or so he thought. He never even checked, they just left, for all Wyatt knew he could have been laid in a bush unconscious.

_Damn it,_ he cursed himself as he went to the window and looked out, looking over the beautiful island, or it would be beautiful if, one it was not dark now, and two it was not used as an island to send teenagers to kill their fellow classmates.

* * *

Wyatt Halliwell jumped as he heard the classical music being played through the speakers in the lighthouse. He looked around at where he was and realised he was on the bed, he must have fallen asleep as some point without realising. Frowning, he made his way to the kitchen area of the building to see his little brother busily typing away at his laptop, while Callie looked to be asleep on the table. And then noticed that they were joined by Megan, who looked to be making a late night snack.

"Wake up everybody, it's time for your midnight report," the sound of their teacher's voice came through the speakers, making Wyatt's jaw clench tight, "I have the list of your dead here. Boy number 15, Sean Taylor. Boy number 4, Ricky Grove. Boy number 16, Stu Griffiths and boy number 18, Brad Finlow," frowning, Wyatt realised that his friend's name had not been mentioned, "And your danger zones, still every hour until you pick up the pace…"

* * *

Angel sat with her back against a cliff wall, with her flashlight in her mouth, pointed towards the map as she began to make a note of the danger zones that were going to be listed. She could not step in one of these now that she was so close to winning this game.

"At 1am, G7. At 2am, A6. At 3am, B1. At 4am, H12. At 5am, C6," once she marked the areas, she stood back up again after checking where she was heading for, "You're through your first 24 hours now, only 48 hours left, get killing."

* * *

Maria Di Angelo was running away from arrows that had been flying towards her. She had not seen her attacker, but had a feeling that it was one of the convicts. She did not care though, all she knew was that she had to keep running, keep away from him. As she ran through the woods, she ran straight into another female.

"Oh shit," she said as she could not stop herself from falling forward, pushing the other woman down, "I'm so…" she never had a chance to finish her sentence as she felt a knife stab through her gut. Here eyes grew wide as she finally looked at who she had ran into. The female convict.

Patty pushed the body of the 18-year-old off her and stood up, just as an arrow flew through the air, connecting with her chest. She just had time to look up, to see who it was, definitely someone she was not expecting, but should have.

Her screams pierced through the eardrums of her killer as she went up in flames, vanquished.

GIRL NUMBER 6, MARIA DI ANGELO, DEAD

GIRL NUMBER 10, PATTY SINCLAIR, DEAD

14 TO GO.

* * *

So what happened to James? Was he knocked unconscious in the bushes? And who managed to vanquish two of the demon 'convicts'? Don't forget to leave me a review to tell me what you thought of the chapter 


	8. Good Work?

**Hey everyone, thanks again to those who reviewed. I'm glad you're still enjoying it. And to those who wonder whether James is playing the game, I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out the truth... I'm not giving anything away at all.**

Battle Royale: Charmed Style

Wyatt Halliwell watched as the cheerleader made them a midnight snack, while his brother continued his attack on the Battle Royale system, who had now explained it could take them at least the next six hours, which luckily they would not have to move for.

Chris had now explained to him that Megan had come up here to find somewhere to sleep for a few hours and he had promised to wake her if she needed to get up for anything. After all, he was going to be up for the whole time. Actually, Wyatt had realised just now that his brother had not slept yet the whole time they had been on this island, constantly working on a way off, and he did not know how the 16-year-old had managed it.

He now turned his attention to his sleeping girlfriend now and ran his hand through her blonde locks. He had been so mean to her for the past few hours, since he had thought his friend had been killed, but hopefully she would understand and if not, he would make it up to her as soon as they both got off this God-forsaken place. Sighing, he went back to watching Megan and noticed something on the side that was not there before, a vial. Nudging Chris, he pointed to it, mentally asking him if it was his, maybe a potion, he knew his brother was always prepared for anything. The younger Halliwell shook his head and then frowned to the cheerleader, realising just what it was.

"What are you making us, Megs?" Wyatt asked, his arms folded across the front of his body, as she stirred something.

"Nothing special," the girl shook her head, "Why?"

"I just wondered," Wyatt answered, she never turned around once, meaning Wyatt could pick up the vial and smell it. He knew straight away what it was, and it just told him that the people that ran this were demons. It was Darklighter poison, something that would only kill the two witchlighters. This worried Wyatt, was Megan working with the demons? The Twice Blessed looked at Chris, mouthing that it was Darklighter poison, and then looked back at the cheerleader.

"You know something, I'm not that hungry," Wyatt said, sitting back at the table and picking up a bottle of water, taking a mouthful, "What about you, Chris?" he noticed his brother pretending to not be listening to him, "Hey, Chris?"

"Eh?" Chris looked up, faking confusion, "Did you just say something?"

"I said I'm not hungry," Wyatt repeated, "What about you?"

"I'm doing this," Chris shook his head, trying to make it convincing to Megan that he really was just interested in his computer screen, "And I know Callie's asleep, you may as well eat it all, Megan."

"Are you sure?" Wyatt looked up to see her now looking back at them, "You don't want any of it, either of you?" The older Halliwell glanced back over at the vial that once held the Darklighter poison and then back at the cheerleader.

"No, you go ahead," He watched as the red-haired cheerleader looked over to the counter to see what he had glanced at and then widened her eyes, "We know," he simply spoke, "My brother tells you he'll look out for you and this is how you repay us. Who else have you killed Megan?"

"I didn't…" Megan shook her head, "I haven't…I just…I…"

"What?" Wyatt asked her, standing up and walking towards her, "What are you? You can't be a Darklighter, I'm sure I'd know that just being around you at school. I know every single witch, warlock, demon and hybrid in the school so what are you?"

"Dark…what?" Megan asked, shaking that the older Halliwell had found out what she was planning, even though she did not know what he was talking about, witches and demons the like, "Wyatt, I don't know…I'm sorry…I just...I…"

"Save it," Wyatt shook his head in disgust, grabbing her shoulders, "In fact I don't want to hear it, I don't care. You must be evil if you're using Darklighter poison against us. That poison can only kill me and Chris, you must have known that, now who are you working with in the headquarters."

Megan searched Wyatt's angry eyes, looking for something to explain what was going on, but there was nothing, so then she looked at Chris who seemed to have the same look of anger in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Wy…"

"Sorry, doesn't quite cut it for me," the Halliwell informed the girl, "Not right now, anyway, not when we're trying to find a way off this island and we would have taken you with us, but no you try to kill us," as quick as a flash, Wyatt took the gun from the back of his jeans and put the barrel end at the cheerleader's neck, seeing the fear in her eyes, "Maybe I should kill you for it."

Chris watched his brother, knowing he would do it if he was pushed enough, and right now he was not going to stop him. All morals had gone out of the window, neither of the Halliwells knew who they could trust, just that they had each other and if anyone was going to try and kill them, they were going to be killed first.

"Wyatt…" Megan cried, which seemed to do the trick as Wyatt released his grasp on her.

"I tell you what, I'll give you to the count of five for you to get out of here," the Halliwell told her, "If I see you after that count, I'll kill you. I can't see fairer than that, can you Chris?"

"Not at all." Chris looked at the 18-year-old cheerleader.

"1," Wyatt started, but Megan did not move, so Wyatt shrugged, "2," again, the girl still did not move, routed to the spot, most likely with fear, "3," suddenly she moved, running out of the room, "4, 5," Wyatt finished and followed her through the lighthouse, up the spiral stairs. Why had she ran up, what was there for her up there? Demons maybe? Wyatt thought about the possibility and made his way back in the room, "Chris do you have any potions?"

"In my bag." The younger Halliwell nodded, understanding Wyatt's thoughts, in fact he was surprised he had not asked before he left the room.

The 18-year-old picked out some potions and then made his way back up the stairs of the lighthouse to the outside. The wind blew through his golden curls as he glanced around it everywhere. She was not there, and neither were any demons, where was she? Wondering whether she had managed to teleport somewhere, Wyatt began checking over the side, from here there was only one other thing she could have done if she had not teleported, and straight away he realised he was right. She had jumped. He looked down at the cliffs, the water splashing against them, Megan's body lying lifelessly on the cliffs.

The Halliwell sighed, so she was not a demon after all, the body would not still be there, she was just a normal mortal, who did not realise the poison she had had.

GIRL NUMBER 12, MEGAN MARSHALL, DEAD

13 TO GO.

* * *

Somewhere on the other side of the island, Angel walked away with a smile on her face, rearranging her clothes. She glanced back at her latest two victims, who laid dead, bloody and naked, against a cliff. Two male bodies lay there, waiting for someone to find them, which would probably never happen. Nobody knew.

BOY NUMBER 2, RORY GRANGER, DEAD

BOY NUMBER 21, ALEX DENVER, DEAD

11 TO GO

* * *

Elsewhere on the island, Peter Ocean ran from his latest two victims, in an old, disused warehouse. He never batted an eyelid, he was here for one reason and one reason only, to kill the Twice Blessed and his brother. Any other innocents on the way were just a bonus.

GIRL NUMBER 17, RUBY STONE, DEAD

GIRL NUMBER 18, HEATHER LICKEY, DEAD

9 TO GO

* * *

Meanwhile, another figure was running through the woods from his latest kill. Unfortunately, this was not like Peter's kill, this was not just a bonus on the way to kill the Twice Blessed, this was someone he knew and actually liked. Glancing back, he saw the girl impaled on a sword that he had stolen from a body and cringed slightly, he was not evil. Turning back, he ran from the body, as fast as he could, he needed to get to the lighthouse as fast as he could.

GIRL NUMBER 2, SARAH WINTERS, DEAD

8 TO GO

* * *

"How's it coming?" Wyatt asked, this was the first word he had said since Callie had woken from her not so peaceful sleep. He had told Chris what Megan had done but could not find a way to tell Callie, after all they were both friends. He decided that it could wait for her name to be mentioned on the report and then he could say she had left to go on her search for someone. Only the Goddess knew who it would be though, he knew almost everybody was dead now, he could tell from Chris' tracker who was still alive and had managed to pinpoint James' location, checking on him, making sure he did not get himself in any trouble.

"Nearly there," Chris yawned, "I'll be there…"

"Maybe you should get some sleep."

"No, I need to do this," the 16-year-old shook his head, "I can sleep once this is over."

"You can't keep trying to infiltrate their system when you haven't slept in over 24 hours."

"That's a big word for you." Chris looked at his brother with a slight smirk.

"What?" Wyatt shook his head, needing clarification, which just caused the brunette to laugh.

"Infiltrate," Chris sighed, "Anyway, this is nearly done. I'll hack into their system and then we'll be able to get these collars of and deactivate the danger zones, meaning that we can walk anywhere on this island without anything going bang."

"What about the others on the island?" Callie now asked, slightly confused at the plan.

"The collars should just drop off," Chris explained, "Although I'm not 100 sure they'll do that. If they do, everyone will think something's happened and go back to normal, but if they don't, we just have to keep an eye out as we make it to the docks and get off of here."

"The docks?" Callie questioned.

"He's been checking the whole island," Wyatt sighed, "There's a fishing boat in the docks, not too far from here," he saw the realisation setting on his girlfriend's face, "So, we'll be able to sail off of here."

"Do either of you two know how to sail?" Callie now asked, an amused smirk appearing on her face.

"How hard can it be?"

* * *

Once again, music filled the island as the sun rose, creating daylight. Brian Cowdry looked out on it, completely oblivious on what was going on in the lighthouse.

"Good morning everybody," he smiled and then laughed, "Everybody? Should I say the nine of you that are left. Here is your dead. Girl number 6, Maria Di Angelo. Girl number 10, Patty Sinclair. Girl number 12, Megan Marshall. Boy number 2, Rory Granger…"

* * *

Somewhere out on the island, Angel Cartwright stopped what she was doing to hear the two names of the people that she had killed during the night.

"Boy number 21, Alex Denver…"

Now she continued to go.

"Girl number 17, Ruby Stone. Girl number 18, Heather Lickey and girl number 2, Sarah Winters…"

* * *

Brian walked towards the large screens with a smile on his face.

"I am impressed with your progress," he spoke into the microphone, "And because of that, I will give you a reward. The danger zones will only be every two hours again. From 7am, D12. At 9am, J9 and at 11am, E4. Have fun."

He looked at the screen, staring at the fact that the two Halliwell brothers were still working together.

"After noon, I suggest you make the lighthouse a danger zone," he heard the captain's voice behind him, "Those three have been there all night."

* * *

Ok, I know I'm really changing how Wyatt and Chris would be thinking, but then again their on an island where their powers don't work and people are trying to kill them, so I'm not quite sure whether they would act so good...anyway, that's my reasoning for their seemingly cold demenor in this part of the story...

If you don't agree or if you do, why don't you review to let me know.


	9. It's done

**Thanks again to everybody who reviewed. I'm glad you all think my portraying of Wyatt and Chris. I'm also really happy that you're enjoying it so much. It's down to eight left and I can tell you there are four chapters left after this, so I hope you keep enjoying :D**

Battle Royale: Charmed Style

Lexa Thomas looked over the edge of the cliff. She could not believe how she had survived so long into this game. She had dropped her kit bag off at the first opportunity and had spent the past 30 hours hiding in various places, running every time she saw someone being killed.

Now, she found herself looking at the sea crashing against the boulders at the bottom of the cliff. The water looked so peaceful further out, but close by the island it looked as if it knew what was really going on here. Hearing someone behind her, she turned, but sighed to see Angel coming towards her.

"Oh God! Angel!" she smiled, waiting for her brunette friend to make it to her and hug her.

"What are you doing out here?" Angel asked her friend, "Why are you at the edge of the cliff?"

"I was thinking about jumping," Lexa confessed, "I hate this game, I can't keep hiding, I can keep waiting, hoping everybody will just kill each other off. My only way out is to jump."

"Hey, come here," Angel soothed her friend, holding her close in another hug. Angel's soft eyes turned evil as she quickly pushed Lexa over the cliff, hearing her screams fade, as her body fell into the rushing water below, "Maybe you should have jumped."

GIRL NUMBER 21, LEXA THOMAS, DEAD

7 TO GO

* * *

"C'mon Chris." Wyatt sighed, impatiently.

"Do you want to do this?" Chris looked at his older brother with a frown, "It's trickier than I anticipated."

Wyatt groaned as he watched his brother at work, "Maybe you'd be best getting a couple of hours sleep and then coming back to it." He suggested as he saw his brother yawn, once again.

Chris looked up, he knew his brother was right, be he wanted to sort this out and sooner rather than later, so shook his head.

"Chris please, get some sleep," Wyatt sighed, begging his brother, "You're making me worry about you and you know I hate worrying about you."

The two brothers shared a smile and Chris finally nodded.

"Ok, but please don't do anything to the laptop," Chris warned his brother, "Not to check your emails, not to write emails mom or dad, not nothing, ok?"

"Ok, I promise," Wyatt smiled with a nod, "Me and Callie will not touch your laptop, ok?"

The younger Halliwell agreed and made his way to the bedroom in the lighthouse, checking on his brother once again, just as the blonde haired cheerleader came out of the bathroom. No points for guessing what they would get up to for the next couple of hours.

* * *

"I'm disappointed in you all," Brian's voice came through all the speakers around the island, "Only one person was killed throughout the whole six hours. Girl number 21, Lexa Thomas. I'm not going to do it this time, but if there is still a lack of progress by 6pm, I will be forced to go back to a danger zone every hour. Now onto the dangers zones. 1pm, G7. At 3pm, F11 and at 5pm, B8."

* * *

"Are we become a danger zone?" Chris asked sleepily, as he made his way back out of the bedroom and back to his laptop.

"Not until 5pm," Wyatt sighed, looking at his little brother, who seemed more tired than what he seemed before his nap, "Think you can get it done by then?"

"Let's hope," the 16-year-old sighed, "Anyway, have fun with Callie while I've been asleep?"

Noticing the smirk on his baby brother's lips, Wyatt shook his head.

"Mind out of the gutter, mister."

"Right, because while you two were alone in here, you didn't do anything like that," when Wyatt did not answer, the younger Halliwell laughed, "Thought so."

"Oh, c'mon, we're both consenting…"

"I don't care, Wyatt," Chris shook his head, laughing slightly, "And don't worry. I won't tell mom."

* * *

"Angel!" the 18-year-old brunette looked behind her in the warehouse she was in, as she heard the male voice. Quickly, she hid behind a set of boxes and watched as Ben Thompson made his way into the building. As he heartrate rose, she pulled her pistol out, aiming it at him, ready for anything, "Angel, I know I saw you come in here."

Something inside the brunette snapped as she pulled the trigger on the pistol four time, using up the bullets and hitting Ben in his chest. She stepped out from the boxes and walked to him, standing over his body, as it sat in some mud that was in the old warehouse.

"I just wanted you to know, I liked you." With that, the 18-year-old died, staring straight at his murdered.

Angel was just about to leave the warehouse when she felt something hit her back. It was a sharp pain, something she had never felt before. Putting her hand to her back, she felt the weapon, an arrow. Shaking, she turned around to see who it was that had shot her, but could not make out his face until he stepped out of the shadows.

"Why?" she asked, dropping to her knees and aiming the newly loaded crossbow at her, "I just didn't want to be a loser anymore." And with that, the crossbow went off, hitting Angel in the eye, killing her instantly.

BOY NUMBER 10, BEN THOMPSON, DEAD

GIRL NUMBER 20, ANGEL CARTWRIGHT, DEAD.

5 TO GO.

* * *

"Please tell me you've nearly got it," Wyatt looked at his watch, "We've got an hour."

"Two…minutes…" Chris said slowly, typing in something on the computer and then pressed the enter key, looking at Wyatt and Callie with a triumphant look on his face.

"That it?" Callie asked, "The collars are still on…"

"5, 4, 3, 2…" and on queue all the collars beeped three times. Wyatt and Callie looked at Chris, trying to find out what it meant, and watched him remove his collar, without anything blowing up, "I told you I could do it."

Taking his collar off, the eldest Halliwell laughed and hugged his brother. It was the first time he had ever shown him this affection, but right now he definitely deserved it.

"You can take it off, Callie." Wyatt looked at his girlfriend and sighed as he went over, taking it off for her.

"Wait," the 17-year-old asked, a frown on her face, "Won't headquarters know?"

* * *

Sure enough, headquarters did know while a virus spread through their system, everything about the students lost.

"Get it back up," Captain Black shouted, "Get it back up now!"

"We're trying!" One of the soldiers explained, as people furiously typed trying to stop their data from being erased.

"Well stop trying and do it!"

* * *

"That's quite a funky little thing you got going there," Wyatt watched a picture of a boy shooting a basket, as if telling the headquarters it was one of the students, "But why is it on your computer."

"It's just showing me what's on their computers," Chris smirked, "Not bad for a freak, am I? And there's something else, Wyatt."

"What?" He watched as his brother slyly moved his hand, causing the open potion bottle that still sat on the side to move slightly, without Callie realising. The blonde Halliwell looked at his brother, a proud smile on his face as he nodded, telling him he was proud of him.

Interrupting the brotherly moment, the door to the lighthouse kitchen swung open, as Peter stepped through the door, a rifle in his hands.

"Found you both." He smirked, causing Wyatt and Chris to instantly go into 'demon fighting mode', although judging from what Wyatt was like earlier on with Megan, that would probably have been scarier, considering now they had gotten their powers back.

The warlock fired off his rifle, but Chris quickly tipped one of the tables over to take the bullets as the three of them got behind it.

"We need a plan." Wyatt looked at his brother for help.

"I'm just thinking now." Chris replied, both ignoring that fact that Callie was just behind them.

Hearing footsteps, Chris held his finger up, knowing they were coming his side. He watched his older brother frown until he jumped up and leaped over the table, tackling the warlock to the floor.

The two bodies fell to the floor with a loud thump as the rifle scattered across the ground, into the wall. Wyatt lifted his head, in time to see his brother punch the warlock twice, before the warlock conjured an athame. The blonde Halliwell's eyes grew wide as everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Chris grabbed into his bag that was sat at the side of the room for the potions, as the warlock stabbed Chris in the side. He could hear his little brother call out in pain, just as he reached what he wanted and threw a potion at the warlock, causing Peter to go up in flames as Chris rolled off him, gasping for breath through the pain.

"What happened?" Wyatt heard a male's voice at the door, but ignored it as he ran to his brother's side.

"You're an idiot you know," Wyatt told him, "What did you do that for?"

"Instead of asking that," Chris winced in pain, "Can you heal?"

"Hey, guys, what the hell happened?"

* * *

Well, I'm sure you can guess who it is at the door, since there's not so many people left. Now can they get off the island before the system is back up?

Leave a review to tell me what you thought of the chapter, remember four chapters after this.


	10. Betrayal

**Hey guys, thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm sorry I haven't gotten a chance to thank everybody personally, who signs in, it's been a hectic morning/early afternoon for me. Anyway, here's the next story and you get to find out a little twist to the story.**

**Oh whoever asked me why can't they just orb/shimmer off the island now...(sorry can't remember who it was, memory like a seive)...i guess you'll have to wait and find out why.**

**Oh, and from now on there will be less gore and more demon fights wink wink**

Battle Royale: Charmed Style

The soldiers continued to try and stop the virus from taking over their system, typing furiously at their computer terminals, while the captain and the teacher paced the floor.

"Is there anyone that would be able to do this?"

"Only one that I could think off," Brian nodded his head, "Chris Halliwell."

The captain sneered at the name, he hated hearing the name Halliwell, he had taught them both in ninth grade, and knew that Chris was somewhat of a genius, but never thought in his wildest dreams that he would be able to come up with something like this. But whilst he taught them both, he never knew the truth about them, until he became a fully fledged demon a year later, when he found out the Charmed Ones were Halliwells, and Wyatt Halliwell was the Twice Blessed.

"How are we coming on with the system?"

"Nowhere, sir," one of the soldiers admitted, "As soon as we get something up and running, the virus wipes something else out. This is the best virus I've ever seen."

"I don't care if it's the best virus you've seen," Black shouted, "Get it back up and working perfectly!"

* * *

"What happened, guys?"

The glow disappeared from Wyatt's hands as Chris was fully healed, which meant he could now spend the time in explaining the situation to the newcomer. Wyatt looked up to see James stood at the door, what looked like a potion in his hand.

"Hey, you finally came back."

"Well, yeah," James nodded his head, "I knocked myself out, I think," he explained, "Oh and I hope you don't mind, I borrowed some potions in case I ran into the warlocks."

"Sure, no problem." Chris groaned from the floor. He hated being stabbed, even after healing he could always feel it.

"Warlocks?" a terrified voice came from behind the overturned table, "Who…what…you…what are you?"

Wyatt turned to his girlfriend, he completely forgot she was in the room. Sighing, he went over to her, but she backed away from him, sliding across the floor as fast as she could.

"NO! Stay away from me, Wyatt," Callie told him, tears running down her flushed cheeks, "You're…you and Ch…What the fuck are you? What was that?"

"Callie, there's a lot to explain," Wyatt started, crouching down to her level, "But I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to save you, get you off this island."

"How have you got your magic back?" James asked now, looking directly at Chris while his best friend tried to explain things to Callie.

"I sent a virus through the system," Chris smiled, "My magic came back. Yours should have."

The half-demon shook his head, causing Chris to frown, but then clicked on the situation.

"The collars," Chris suddenly shouted getting up from the floor, "They're what stopped the magic, not what ever was on the system."

Wyatt looked at his excited brother, with a frown.

"But I thought you said…"

"I know what I said, but I was wrong," Chris rolled his eyes, "I can admit when I'm wrong, Wyatt, unlike you. Anyway, James doesn't have his powers back because he's still wearing his collar."

"Well I'll…" James started to remove the collar, but Chris stopped him, now confused the two other magical beings in the room, while Callie still looked at them all like she had seen ghost.

"No wait!" Chris bounced on the spot, "It shouldn't be too long before they get the system back up, and when they do the collars will tell them that everyone's dead, except you."

"I still don't get you?"

"Well, you can go, pretending you've won," Chris went on, "And then me and Wyatt can orb in, we can vanquish the demons and then we can escape."

"I though we were just going for the boat?" Wyatt asked, looking at his brother, slightly confused, "I mean, us three can escape while James wins, right?"

"You want a group of demons to go free?"

"How about a little payback later?" Wyatt asked, "Right now, I'm more bothered about getting Callie off this island before we go on some suicide mission, which is what it pretty much is, Chris. I swear, that stab wound affected your brain."

"I go for Wyatt's plan," James agreed, looking at the younger Halliwell, "You three go now, before they realise that there are others still alive."

The two Halliwell brothers looked at each other, before Chris nodded his head in agreement. Maybe that plan did make a little more sense, especially with a mortal with them.

Wyatt looked at the 17-year-old blonde and held his hand out to her, but she refused to take it, her mind still reeling on everything that was going on.

"Callie, please," Wyatt sighed, "I'll explain everything to you on the way back home. For now, just trust me, I'm not going to hurt you."

Seeing his friend was not getting through to her, James helped out.

"Hey, Callie, c'mon he just vanquished that sorry-ass Warlock, he's not going to hurt you now," the half-demon explained, "And we can't exactly explain here, in case someone comes up here finding out who crashed their system, so please, if you can't listen to Wyatt, listen to me. Wyatt's good, he won't harm you in anyway. C'mon, get off this God-forsaken place…" James held out his hand and looked into the girl's blue eyes, seeing the tears stop, but the fear still in them. He pleaded with his own brown eyes, asking her to take his hand again.

Callie looked at the 18-year-old, who she did not know was a half-demon, and saw the honesty in his eyes, finally deciding to trust him and take his hand.

"That's a girl." James smiled, pulling her towards him and looking at Wyatt with an evil smile.

"James…" Wyatt stood up, questioning to look that he saw in his friend's eyes.

The half-demon conjured an athame in his free hand and held it up, while Callie tried to get out of his grasp.

"Say goodbye, Wyatt."

Before Wyatt could stop him, James stabbed the 17-year-old in the chest, killing her instantly. Wyatt caught her lifeless body, as James let it go. He put his hands over the wound, willing it to heal, but the golden glow would not come. He could not heal the dead.

Meanwhile, Chris looked on as the scene revealed itself. He could not believe it, his brother's best friend had just killed his brother's girlfriend. Frowning, he suddenly realised that the demons had had someone working on the inside the whole time, they must have done. Get close enough to the Twice Blessed to gain his trust, to find out his weaknesses.

James looked between the two Halliwell brothers, seeing the realisation setting on Chris' face made him smile but not as much as seeing the look of pain, guilt and anger on the older one's face.

"I'm gonna kill you." Wyatt shouted at James, lunging forward, but James shimmered out before Wyatt touched him, leaving the two now gobsmacked, so he did have his powers. The half-demon shimmered back into place with an evil smirk on his face.

"Catch me if you can?"

Before James could shimmer out, Chris flicked his wrists to freeze him mid-shimmer. He had only gotten this power a few months ago, and only his mom knew so far since he was not sure whether he could control it, but he had to chance it just this once.

Wyatt's eyes grew wide at his brother, he had never seen him use their mother's power, since when could he do that? Wait, that was not the important thing here, he had stopped James from shimmering out, dealing with him was more important right now.

"Can you unfreeze his head like mom?" Wyatt turned to his brother, wondering whether he was pushing the mark.

"I don't know yet," Chris admitted, "I've only have this power a couple of months now, mom's been helping me with it. Hang on."

Closing his eyes and breathing deep, Chris let his power flow through him, something Leo had been telling him to do for-like-ever now, or so it seemed. Once he felt calm enough, he flicked his wrists…

* * *

Brian Cowdry stared at the screens. They were finally back to working, showing them all of the students that had died, the only thing they had not got back working was the danger zones, but that did not matter as WINNER flashed on all the screens.

BOY NUMBER 13, CHRIS HALLIWELL, DEAD

BOY NUMBER 5, WYATT HALLIWELL, DEAD

GIRL NUMBER 7, CALLIE JORDAN, DEAD

BOY NUMBER 12, PETER OCEAN, DEAD

1 TO GO

WINNER

BOY NUMBER 1, JAMES PATERSON

Captain Black smiled as he stared at the screen, he had done what he wanted to do, he had killed the Twice Blessed and his brother.

"All soldiers go out to retrieve all the bodies," he ordered, "And make sure you bring me the Halliwell brothers. I want to see their lifeless bodies."

The soldiers in the room did as they were told and left promptly, while Brian looked at the captain.

"You really have something against the Halliwell brothers, don't you?"

"They made my life a misery for a year of teaching them," the captain explained, "And after that when ever I saw them. I wanted to see them die but just seeing their bodies will be enough," the captain walked to the window and saw all the military trucks leaving the area to collect the bodies of the students, "You know now that that's over, I don't need you anymore," he turned to face the teacher, who looked at him confused, "I only needed you because you knew the students better than I did." In a flash a fireball appeared in Black's hand and was thrown directly at Brian, killing him instantly.

* * *

Wyatt stared at his partially unfrozen friend. Chris had managed to control his power enough to just unfreeze James' head, which meant they could find out all the information before going after the demons. Now that they did not have Callie, an innocent, to worry about, they could go on what Wyatt had called a 'suicide mission'.

"What's going on?" James asked, obviously confused at the state he was in. He knew Wyatt did not have the power to freeze, and he did not think that Chris had that power. He was just a telekinetic on his wiccan side, James was sure of it.

"Chris froze you," Wyatt smirked, folding his arms and standing in front of his once-upon-a-time-best-friend, "Now, are you working with them or did you just decide you wanted to get off this island?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes actually," the blonde Halliwell nodded, "I want to know whether to make your death extremely painful, or just quick and easy."

"And which is which?"

Wyatt shook his head and looked straight into the half-demon's eyes, "Maybe I should just kill you. I mean, why you just killed Callie doesn't really bother me. It's more of the fact why you betrayed us. You've helped us with countless of demons that have tried to kill one of us, we've even saved your butt quite a few times with demons trying to make you change sides and you repay us by trying to kill us?"

"I was going to give you chance to get off the island before I made my way back to headquarters. Don't worry."

Just then the sound of a truck pulling up outside the lighthouse caught their attention. The younger Halliwell made his way to the window to see three soldiers getting out.

"Soldiers," Chris turned to his brother, "Vanquish him quick, otherwise we're dead."

Wyatt sighed and looked at his friend once again, the sound of the soldiers walking up the stairs echoing up the spiral staircase.

"Just unfreeze him, Chris," Wyatt shook his head, he was not going to kill him unless he tried first. He could not kill in cold blood, "We can deal with him later."

The 16-year-old frowned but did as his brother told him, flicking his wrists to unfreeze the half-demon in front of him, so he could shimmer out.

However, James did not shimmer out, just as the soldiers were coming through the door, James formed an energy ball in his hand, throwing it at Wyatt, who ducked out of the way, just in the nick of time. Unfortunately one of the soldiers was not so lucky, and was caught by the high voltage weapon and was killed instantly.

Wyatt Halliwell glared at the half-demon and formed an energy ball of his own, throwing it at James, vanquishing him in flames, just as the two other soldiers fired bullets in his general direction.

Quickly reacting, Chris froze the bullets and the soldiers and looked at Wyatt.

"You ok?"

"Peachy," Wyatt sighed, seeing a bullet 2mm away from his face, "Nice reflexes."

"Back at you," Chris nodded, "Now what are we gonna do with these, we can't kill them, they're mortal."

"How do you know?" Wyatt shrugged, "They've been working with a demon."

The younger Halliwell nodded his head, understanding what his brother meant, and let Wyatt do what he wanted. The Twice Blessed motioned with his wrist for the bullets to go back to their owners, hitting both of the soldiers, just as they unfroze. The two soldiers stumbled backwards from the momentum of the bullets, one of them into a wall and the other out and down the stairs, tumbling down the stairs.

"Are we going to hell for that?" Wyatt asked, looking at his brother with a frown.

"Maybe we should summon Grams when we get back," Chris shrugged, "But right now we have a demon to take care off. Fancy driving the army truck or do you want to orb?"

Wyatt grinned and made his way to the fallen soldiers, finding the keys to the military truck and held them up, looking at his little brother, an even bigger grin now on his face. Chris shook his head at his brother but smiled back.

"Army truck it is, then."

* * *

The end of the chapter, your chance to review to tell me what you thought :D remember, three chapters after this left. 


	11. Attack

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay in the update, I was away for the weekend and couldn't get an internet connection until now. Thanks for reviewing everybody who did and I hope you enjoy this. Yes it is down to Wyatt and Chris, can they pull through and get home?**

Battle Royale: Charmed Style

"What are we gonna do, Wyatt?" Chris asked, as his brother speeded across the island to the headquarters, "We can't just charge in there."

"You're the brains," Wyatt glanced at Chris, "You think of something."

"Well, slow down then, maybe I'll have a chance."

However, the blonde did not slow down, in fact Chris thought he had speeded up. Obviously, trying to get there, Wyatt wanted to get revenge for his girlfriend's death, in fact it was more like he needed to get revenge.

"Wyatt, I can't think if you're gonna drive like a manic," Chris sighed, as the truck almost ended up on two wheels, going around a corner. As Wyatt straightened the wheel up, he never saw the other military truck parked at the side of a wooded area, while soldiers carried the bodies of some of their fallen classmates, "Wyatt! Watch out!" Chris shouted.

Acting on Chris' voice, Wyatt saw the truck and swerved around it, narrowly missing the vehicle, as he heard Chris shouting obscenities at him. Wyatt sighed, now realising that it had actually scared him slightly too, and then looked at his brother with a smile, "Close one, heh?"

"Yeah, close," Chris said through his teeth, glaring at the older of the two, "Will you drive normally? I don't want to end up dead just after surviving that sick game."

* * *

Captain Black, or David Johnson as the Halliwell brothers knew him as, paced the floor, glancing over at the dead body of the teacher every now and again, that was good, taking the life of an innocent was always good, but seeing the dead bodies of the Halliwells would be even better.

Hearing soldiers making their way back into the room, he turned around, hoping it was the ones with the bodies he wanted to see. When he saw who was walking through the door, his eyes grew wide.

"What's wrong?" the first voice asked, "Not who you were expecting to see?"

"What?" the second voice asked, since Black never said a word to them, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"How?" Black started with a slight stutter to his voice, "How are you…You two should be dead."

"Hm…I don't feel dead," the first male answered and then looked at the second male, "What about you, Chris?"

"Nope," the younger Halliwell shook his head, "I don't either, Wyatt."

"How did you…?" the captain started asking, "How did you…? The system, it said you were both dead," that was when he noticed something, "Where are your collars? How did you removed them?"

"Well," Wyatt smirked, crossing his arms across his chest, "Chris here is a genius, you should remember that, Captain Black, or should I really say Mr Johnson."

"You were the one who caused the virus." The man in the military uniform suddenly deducted.

"Who else?" the brunette Halliwell asked with a slight smirk on his face, "I mean, who else in that class was smart enough to figure out how to crash your system, long enough to get the collars off and trick you into thinking we were dead and the game was over?"

"So what now?" the captain asked, "Are you going to vanquish me? You two wouldn't be able to."

"Sure, we could do with some help from the Book of Shadows," Wyatt agree with the demon, "But I'm sure my brother here can think of something."

"Always relying on your brother to do your work," Black laughed, crossing his arms, mimicking Wyatt's stance, "Even in ninth grade I could see you would get Chris to do all your work. I guess things never do change."

Quite angrily, Wyatt flung his arm out, sending Captain Black flying across the room.

"Hit a nerve, have I?" he asked, standing up, but Wyatt just did the exact same thing, although once again the captain just laughed, "You can't kill me, Wyatt, you don't have the power."

"I'm the Twice Blessed," Wyatt threw it in his face, "Of course I have the power."

"With a click of my fingers, I could have dozens of demons here," he warned the two Halliwells, "And you two would never ever have a chance."

"You obviously don't know about his powers then," Chris spoke up, informing the demon that used to be his teacher, "Because, he could so take them out with one blast."

Seeing that the military demon did not know whether they were serious, he watched them, never summoning any other demons.

"So, what, are you just going to stand and watch me?" Black now asked, causing the blonde Halliwell to move, throwing an energy ball at him. The weapon did nothing, causing the demon to laugh, "I told you, you don't have the power." Once again, Wyatt threw an energy ball, still it did not do any damage to the demon, who once again laughed at the two brothers.

While this was going on, Chris watched Black carefully, his mind constantly thinking of something, until they were interrupted by the sound of soldiers entering the room. Just as the door opened, Chris turned around and used his power of freezing against the soldiers, stopping them from entering, before turning back to help his brother out.

The 18-year-old Twice Blessed was still throwing energy balls at the laughing demon.

"Wyatt, I don't think that's working."

"Any other ideas?" Wyatt asked his brother, turning his attention from the demon.

"I do." Captain Black spoke up and threw a fireball straight at Wyatt's chest. The demonic weapon connected with the Double Blessed's chest, causing him to flying backwards into the wall. Chris could just watch his brother flying through the air but could not run to him to find out how he was, as he saw the demon forming another ball of fire in his hands. He was more prepared than before, so when the red-orange ball came his way, he held his hand out and sent it back to the demon, telekinetically. Missing the demon narrowly, since he dodged out of the way, he thought of a way to kill the demon. He had a few options, but they were not much use, he had no athames and had to wait for the demon to throw another fireball back at him.

In fact, Black did just what he wanted, throwing another fireball his way, but Chris was not exactly ready for it and only just managed to dodge out of the way, ducking behind the couch that was in the room.

The 16-year-old Halliwell stayed there for a few minutes, thinking of what he could do. He needed to find something to vanquish him with, something sharp would do the trick. Hearing Black's footsteps, he looked around the room, there was nothing, what was he meant to do. _Think, Chris, think!_ He thought to himself, just as he heard more soldiers coming up the corridor, they were going to see the frozen soldiers soon, that was not good either. Great, not only did Chris think about saving his and his brother's life, he also needed to find a way to stop magic being exposed. But then if they were working with a demon, would magic not already be exposed? The Halliwell could not risk it though. He unfroze the soldiers at the door just as Captain Black came around the couch, a fireball in his hand.

Chris threw his arm out, sending the captain flying backwards telekinetically, just as six soldiers entered the room and saw him sat there.

"Sir?" One of the soldiers called out, looking at what was going on, and then focusing on Chris. All six of them raised their rifles, looking through their sights at Chris Halliwell.

"Hey!" Wyatt's voice came from somewhere in the back, just as three of the soldiers went flying backwards, knocking them out clean. While the other soldiers looked in awe at what they had just seen, Chris used his chance to run to his brother's side.

"Wy, you ok?"

"Never mind about me," Wyatt shook his head, "You need to get out of here."

"We can orb out."

"No we can't," the older Halliwell shook his head, "I already tried. I don't know whether there's an anti-orb spell on the island or just the building, but you need to get out of here."

"Not without you," Chris shook his head at his brother, checking over his shoulder to see Captain Black getting up from the floor, "So don't ask me to."

"Watch out," Wyatt pushed his brother down and telekinetically sent a fireball back at the captain, just narrowly missing the two Halliwell's. Wincing in pain, Wyatt closed his eyes, while Chris sat back up and finally looked at the injury. Blood was dripping from his wound on his chest, and Chris did not have the power to heal. They needed to get back home, back to Paige, "I'll watch your back then," Wyatt finally said, "I'll keep the soldiers away. Just watch yourself, against Black." Then he pulled an athame out of the leg of his jeans.

"Where did you get that."

"Never mind," Wyatt shook his head, like Chris always had potions, Wyatt always had some sort of protection, just in case, "Just use it and your potions."

"They won't work," Chris shook his head, "They're…"

"They'll do some damage," Wyatt interrupted his brother, "Look, go for it, I trust you ok and I'll watch your back."

Nodding his head, Chris took the athame from his brother and turned his attention back to the demon, that had another fireball formed in his hand. The younger Halliwell's green eyes narrowed as he concentrated on what to do. Fighting physically, he was always weaker than Wyatt, so needed to be close enough to be able to throw the athame and have it hit exactly where he wanted it to.

"You can't stop me." The demon shouted at Chris, but he ignored it, pulling his potions out of the pocket of his jeans, getting ready to fight the demon while Wyatt took care of the soldiers.

The closer Chris got to the demon, the more he could feel his heart beating in his chest, it was almost as if the more it beat, the further it pushed up his chest, into his throat. He was nervous, so very nervous.

Suddenly, the military demon threw a fireball at Chris, but the Halliwell was ready for it and channelled his power through his eyes, sending it back at the owner, although once again it was dodged. While the demon was off-guard, Chris threw one of his vials of potions, connecting with the demon, but like Chris thought it did not vanquish him, but it did hurt him. Using this, Chris threw another potion followed by another and another, getting closer and closer to the demon.

Finding he was out of potions, Chris also found he was close enough to the demon to throw the athame, he just needed the courage, well more like the faith that he would hit the target.

Again he found another fireball heading his way, this time he froze it mid-air, just 2mm away from his face, but used it then to deflect it back at the demon, this time catching his arm.

Captain Black was now angry, as he held his arm in pain. The youngest Halliwell was proving to have an idea of how to beat him, that was never good, he wanted these two brothers dead, and now. Using this anger, he flung his arm out, causing Chris to fly backwards and letting go of the athame. The double-edged blade hit the floor just before Chris did, on the other side of the room.

"Chris?" Wyatt called out to his brother, seeing what had happened, just as once again he kept the soldiers from being able to attack Chris with bullets. Wyatt needed to get to Chris, but as he tried to get up, he cried out in pain, realising he could not put any weight on his right leg, but could not tell what had happened, not yet anyway, "Chris! Chris, c'mon answer me."

All Wyatt could see was an unconscious brother and the demon making his way over to the said unconscious brother.

"CHRIS!"

* * *

dum dum dum, since it's getting to the end I just had to end this chapter with that cliffy. Review, tell me what you thought, please. 


	12. Go, Leave Me

**Hey guys, thank you everybody who reviewed my previous chapter. I can't believe I'm on the peultinum chapter already! It doesn't seem that long since I started this story.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, here's where you find out whether they save the day or not...**

Battle Royale: Charmed Style

"CHRIS!" Wyatt called out again, using his energy to throw the demon back, but the wound on his chest was getting too much, making him weak, so the demon was not moved too far back, instead it just made him stagger slightly, "CHRIS!" Wyatt called out again, now starting to cough from the pain.

Chris Halliwell opened his eyes slowly, man that hurt, who knew getting thrown across the room could hurt so much. Wait a minute he knew, this had happened enough times with demons being around, and older brothers when they want time to themselves.

Groaning slightly, he pulled himself up off the floor, faintly hearing Wyatt's voice from somewhere.

"Chris!" Once again, he could hear the Twice Blessed's voice, almost sounding panicky. Why would he be panicky? Hearing another groan in the room, he realised why as he watched his ninth-grade-teacher-turned-demon stagger backwards from some unknown force, but it was not unknown to him, it was Wyatt trying to protect him.

With everything coming back to him, Chris started searching around him for the athame. Where could it be? It was in his hand before the demon through him against the wall, where could it have gone now?

"Looking for this?"

The brunette looked up at Black to find him holding onto the athame that his brother had given him to protect himself, no not to protect himself, to vanquish the demon with, and now the aforementioned demon had the athame and was going to kill Chris with it. This could not be good.

Chris pushed himself up from the floor and eyed the demon.

"I told you that you couldn't vanquish me," Black laughed, "Now I'll kill you."

Chris froze for a second as he saw the double-edged blade flying through the air towards him, but soon reacted and held his hand out, just in the nick of time, making it fly back through the air, straight at the demon. Thankfully, the athame connected with the demon's chest, but it was not over, Captain Black had not yet gone up in flames.

The two brothers saw what was happening, and both realised that this demon really was harder to defeat than they initially thought. A simple athame to the chest was not going to work, like it did with most Upper Level Demons.

Chris was the first to react to the situation, and Wyatt stared in wonder at his baby brother.

"Take this demon from my sight, I say this rhyme with all my might. A demon unknown to Wyatt and me, vanquish him now so we're finally free."

The Twice Blessed's eyes grew wide as his brother's spell worked, engulfing the demon in flames, his ear piercing screams filling the room as he was vanquishing, banished to the wasteland. Wyatt would have gone to his brother, except for the fact that he could not move and also the soldiers were still in the room and Chris had his back to them. Wyatt caught one of the soldiers pointing his rifle straight at Chris' head but he was too weak to protect his little brother.

"Chris, behind…" Wyatt coughed, but it was enough for Chris to turn around and freeze the bullets before they hit him, causing Wyatt to sigh with relief. He also noticed that when Chris froze the bullets, he also froze the six mortals in the room.

The 16-year-old let himself breathe for the first time since he had woken up from being knocked out, so much had been going on that he had completely forgot that he needed air to live, fighting for his life was more important. As he mind went back onto what was going on, Chris remembered his brother that was lying, weakened, against a wall.

"Wy!" Chris ran over, to check on his brother, "Wyatt," the Twice Blessed looked at Chris, wincing at the pain he was in, but Chris sighed with relief to see that Wyatt was still alive, "C'mon, I'm getting you out of here."

"No, go yourself…" Wyatt started but Chris was not going to listen and putting one of Wyatt's arms around his shoulder, he holstered him up, with Wyatt screaming out in pain.

The two Halliwells got down the stairs of the building, only to find that the anti-orb spell must be on the whole island, since Chris could not orb himself and his brother home to safety, so he put Wyatt in one of the military vehicles and got behind the wheel.

"You can't drive, Chris," Wyatt coughed, "You've had one driving lesson."

"Well, you can't exactly drive at the moment, can you?" Chris asked, starting the car and began to drive, very very shakily, which Wyatt thought it caused him more pain than what it did to walk, but was not about to say that to his brother, since he was saving his life even if he had asked him to walk away. And in truth, driving to the dock, for the boat, which is where he knew Chris was driving them to, was going to be a lot faster than what walking was going to be.

* * *

The boat sat in front of them, tied to the dock, just glistening in the moonlight that shone above them, calling to them. This was their way to freedom, their chance to get off the island and get back home, free from harm.

"C'mon," Chris sighed, getting out of the truck and making his way to the passenger side to help Wyatt out of it so they could get to the boat. Suddenly, gun fire was heard from the bushes behind them, causing Chris and Wyatt to both fall over, while Chris tried his hardest to freeze it all, "What the fuck?" Chris breathed as the sound of gunfire stopped, sending the message that whoever was firing at them were now frozen, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Wyatt coughed, he was just still in pain from before. Could he really make it the journey back home, where ever they really were, "Hang on, we don't know where we are. Where are you going to sail to?"

The younger Halliwell helped the older one back up and towards the boat, "My idea was to get away from the island then orb back home."

"But we don't know how far…"

"Wyatt, stop analysing," Chris helped his brother onto the boat before he began to untie it from the dock, "That's my job."

The blonde Halliwell laughed as he watched his brother at work, wondering whether he knew how to sail, and if so how? Deciding to just store the question in his brain, he continued to watch, wincing every time he moved just slightly wrong.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Chris asked, biting his bottom lip, starting up the fishing boat.

"I'm fine," Wyatt nodded, now how did his brother know how to sail a boat and not drive a car? "Well, I will be as soon as you get us to somewhere where we can orb from."

"Not a problem," Chris smirked, "Definitely not a problem."

* * *

ok, so they're safe, but with still another chapter (that's not just a little epilogue) what can still happen. If you've seen the film, you may have an idea, but if not then it'll be a surprise for you :D So, anyway, please review to tell me what you thought of the chapter, I know it was short, so I'll apologise for that now. 


	13. Escape

**Hey, thank you to everybody who reviewed the last chapter and the story as a whole. You all want to find out how it ends, I'm sure, and here it is...hope you enjoy.**

Battle Royale: Charmed Style

Piper Halliwell had spent the past 48 hours in her sons' bedrooms, going between the two, ever since she had found out both of her sons had been sent to the Battle Royale Island. She could not understand why her sons would have to go through this, and both of her sons at the same time, that meant that they would both get to the point where they would have to kill each other if they both survived that long, but could they really do that? She knew there was some sibling rivalry between the two of them, but not enough for them to kill each other. The only thing she could think of them doing was one sacrificing themselves for the other

She knew Paige and Phoebe had tried to save her sons, they had been trying to find the two brothers but with no luck. She had never asked once if her sisters had found the two boys and have managed to save them, she knew they would be here if that had happened.

Suddenly orbs filled her eldest son's bedroom, causing Piper to look up at the photograph that she held of her family, to see the blue and white lights materialise in not just one of her sons, but both of them, her eldest badly injured.

"Wyatt! Chris!" Piper ran to the two, to find Wyatt passed out and Chris crying.

"Where's dad?" Chris asked, tears streaming down his face.

"I'll go and get him," Piper said instantly, running out of the room to downstairs, where her husband sat in the living room, looking at a glass of scotch, "Leo…" she said softly, but he did not even look up at her, "Leo!"

The whitelighter looked up at his wife, this was the first time he had seen her down here since they had found out about their sons' fates.

"What is it?"

"They're back," Piper told him, "Our boys, both of them, but they need you. Wyatt's hurt…"

Leo was off the couch as quick as a flash and was in the bedroom faster than that, to see his two sons on the elder one's bed.

"Chris?"

"Heal him, dad," Chris cried, "Please."

Leo looked at his eldest son, he was deathly pale, and all he could think about was whether it was too late. He ran over to the bed and held his hands over his eldest son's chest, waiting for the usual golden glow to appear. Sighing with relief, he saw the glow, and heard Chris sigh too.

"What happened?" now Piper's voice was in the room once again, causing Chris to look up, "How did you both…? What…? Why didn't you…?" she could not form a complete sentence at all, the shock and relief of seeing both of her boys again was all she could manage, "What's taking so long, Leo?" She finally managed to ask, when she noticed that Chris did not seem to want to talk about what they had been through.

"How long has he been like this?" Leo asked, looking up at the brunette boy. He could tell Wyatt was close to death, was that why Chris had been crying or was it for what he had been through too.

"I don't know," Chris shook his head, trying to think, he did not even know what time it was now, "Hours…"

Suddenly, Wyatt sat up, taking a deep breath as everybody sighed and Leo and Piper both hugged him tight.

Chris sat there for a while, watching the reunion, until Piper pulled him down into the hug too, feeling both his mother and father wrapping their arms around him.

"Oh my God," Piper cried, "I'm so glad you're both ok. When I heard I feared so much. I didn't know what you were going to do…How did you get off without…"

"Killing each other?" Wyatt asked, looking at his mom, finishing her sentence, "Ask Chris about that one. He's a genius."

Piper and Leo both looked at him and he saw a proud look in both his parents eyes, making him feel proud for what he had managed.

"Anyway," Wyatt continued, "You didn't think either of us could kill each other, did you?"

Piper turned to look at her eldest son but never said a word. Her chocolate eyes said it all for her too sons.

"We could never do that mom," Chris shook his head, "We were getting off that island together."

* * *

Two days later, Piper had the television on. Her two sons were in bed, where they had spent most of the last 48 hours. Although, after what she had found out about Chris not sleeping, she made him stay in bed, catch up on his much needed sleep.

Wyatt had been the one that told her everything that had happened, how it turned out to be run by demons, how they could not use magic while they wore metal, explosive collars around their necks, how they could not orb off the island until they were far enough into the waters of wherever they were, how someone who Wyatt thought of as his best friend turned out to betray him and how someone who Wyatt thought of as an annoying, freakish, little brother, turned out to be the person that saved his life and he would always be in his debt.

As she thought of this, a tear rolling down her cheek, she did not realise the news was on the television, until she heard her two sons' names mentioned.

"Wyatt and Chris Halliwell both escaped the Battle Royale Island just two days ago. Nobody as of yet knows how, but they are being held responsible for their teacher's, Mr Brian Cowdry's, death and the disappearance of Mr David Johnson also known as Captain Black to all the students that were on the island. If anybody has seen these two men, inform the police immediately, as they may be extremely dangerous."

Piper stared at the screen, a shaking hand raising to her mouth. Her sons were wanted for murder. They had escaped off an island where they had to fight for their lives, and they were being wanted for murder. She would not allow this. She would get them away from here, as far away as possible, even if it meant that she would never be able to see them again to keep them both safe.

**Two Years Later**

"Hey, Wy," 18-year-old sat on his brother's bed, in the apartment that they shared in England, "When do you think we'll be able to go home?"

The Twice Blessed sighed, they had been in London for two years now. Nobody knew who they really were, living under the aliases of Jordan and Joshua Maxwell, with a glamour on them so nobody would ever recognise them, except their family if they ever saw them. They had to stay away from their family however, even just orbing in to say hello could mean that they could be caught, they were wanted for murder and the longer they stayed away, the worse it would become for them if they were caught.

"I don't know, Chris," Wyatt finally sighed, flicking through the channels, stopping on a news report, "It depends when all of this dies down."

"So maybe never," Chris groaned, he sometimes thought for his mom and dad this was just as bad as them being dead, the only hope was that someday maybe they would see them again. Maybe someday, Piper and Leo would be able to fake their deaths and come to England with them, but not until the suspicion died down around the brothers' disappearances, "What's this?"

Chris turned his attention to the news, frowning as he realised.

"42 students from a high school in teh USA have entered the battle zone but only one will leave," the reporter on the news spoke into her microphone, "Tune in here every six hours to find out how Carson High School, 11th grade class from Brooklyn New York, are doing."

The two Halliwell brothers looked at each other, one person would come out knowing what it's like to have to kill your friend or to watch your girlfriend die in your arms. For two witchlighters the memories were hard to get rid off, for mortals the trauma would be worse.

**The End**

* * *

So, what did you think of the end? What you were expecting or not? I hope you enjoyed it anyway.

Also, for those who speak French a little more fluently, or just understand French, this story is in the middle of being translated by CrazyLizzy, so check it out :D

Once again, I've got to say a big thank you to everybody who reviewed especailly:

m&m

Greys-Harry-Fan

CrazyLizzy

ghanima

Melindahalliwell

Who all reviewed regularily, and made an effort to review every single chapter :D thank you very much.


End file.
